cambiamento di personalità
by HelenMayson
Summary: Le côté obscur de Miranda, oui ça existe, et ce grâce à ce cher Komui, qui tout bêtement, s'ennuyait. Mais l'intendant ne savait pas que ses actes auraient des conséquences aussi particulières sur les sentiments de certains...KandaXMiranda. R&R Plz
1. Chapter 1

**coucou les gens! ^^ ça va faire un bail qu'on a rien posté donc histoire de pas faire prendre la poussière à ce compte, nous voici de retour. Bon, comme d'hab' D-Gray Man et son univers ne nous appartient pas, il est à Hoshino Katsura, nous ne sommes que d'humbles fans. Bon trêve de blabla et place à l'histoire!

* * *

**

Deux mois, c'était le temps qui s'était écoulé depuis la dernière mission des exorcistes, et depuis, c'était le vide complet. Deux mois sans innocence, sans noah, sans mission, autant dire deux mois à rien faire pour les membres de l'ordre. Et ces deux mois, qui avaient servi de prétexte à Reever et Bridget pour forcer Komui à finir son travail en retard, laissaient enfin l'intendant respirer, après que son bureau, auparavant submergé de dossiers, paperasse et bien d'autres choses qui n'y avaient pas leurs places, ressemble enfin à ce qu'il devrait. Pourtant, bien que maintenant libre, Komui ne se sentait pas bien, faisant les cent pas, s'arrêtant devant ses étagères étrangement bien rangées, et faisant mine de feuilleter des livres. Quelque chose clochait: il s'ennuyait. Et Dieu sait que lorsque Komui s'ennuyait, il valait mieux ne pas traîner à proximité de son repère. Tout le monde dans l'Ordre ayant conscience du "danger" encouru, les couloirs menant au bureau de l'intendant, ainsi que ceux alentours, se vidèrent...

Enfin, tout le monde en avait conscience sauf bien sûr Miranda. La jeune femme, bien qu'appartenant depuis un bout de temps à l'Ordre, n'avait pas cru bon de se mettre au courant des situations de "crise" et des réaction qu'elle devait adopté face à elles. Lavi et Allen avaient bien entendu essayé de lui inculquer quelques règles essentielles de survie: qu'il s'agisse d'éviter le département scientifique en mode savants fous, ou encore de rester à plus d'un mètre des sobas de Kanda, ou encore de ne pas s'aventurer dans les douches lorsque le maréchal Cross était dans les parages. Cependant, les deux garçons avaient omis, un point important: **Rester loin de Komui lorsque ce dernier s'ennuyait**.

Ainsi, Miranda se retrouva à errer dans les couloirs vides alentours au bureau de l'intendant, sans que personne n'ai pensé à la prévenir de la situation. Elle marchait, entendant des pas se rapprocher, mais lorsqu'elle se tournait pour voir à qui ils appartenait, il n'y avait personne. Une ombre passa alors furtivement près d'elle, la faisant sursauter. Puis des rires, ressemblant à ceux de Komui, mais en plus...lugubres, disons. Ces rires faisaient écho dans les vastes couloirs, puis ils s'arrêtèrent net, lorsque Miranda sentit un courant d'air passant derrière elle. Lorsqu'elle se retourna alors, elle tomba nez à nez avec Komui. Ce dernier affichant un sourire sadique et angoissant:

-K-Komui-san..?

-Miranda... justement, je cherchais quelqu'un pour m'aider...veux-tu être ce quelqu'un..? dit l'intendant en agrandissant son sourire.

-h-huh...o-oui, pourquoi pas...

Alors, non, Miranda n'était pas totalement stupide, mais elle ne voulait pas paraître impolie, après tout, Komui était son supérieur et son ami, donc, bien que pas rassurée, l'allemande suivit l'homme dans son bureau, sans savoir ce qui l'attendait...

* * *

Dans le réfectoire, Allen et Lavi discutaient, lorsque Lenalee vint les interrompre:

-excusez-moi, vous n'auriez pas vu Miranda?

-Non pourquoi?

-Je devais la rejoindre à la bibliothèque mais elle n'y était pas.

-Tu crois qu'elle s'est perdue?

-C'est ce que j'ai pensé au début et je l'ai cherché partout mais je ne la trouve nulle part.

-Partout ? Même...** _là-bas_ ? **

Les garçons avaient prononcé ces mots comme s'il s'agissait d'une légende urbaine, et c'est en secouant la tête pour répondre négativement que Lenalee dit:

-je ne suis pas suicidaire, je sais dans quel état est nii-san en ce moment alors je......nii-san...vous pensez qu'elle serait allée _là-bas?_

_-_Avec Miranda on ne sait jamais...

Une explosion se fit alors entendre à l'extérieur du réfectoire, les trois exorcistes sortirent et entendirent Reever : "ça vient du bureau de Komui...mais qu'est-ce qu'il nous a encore fait ?". C'était aussi ce que les trois comparses souhaitaient savoir, et c'est ainsi qu'ils suivirent les scientifiques se diriger vers le bureau de l'intendant...

Lorsqu'ils y entèrent, une fumée épaisse les empêchaient de voir clairement. Lorsqu'elle se dissipa un peu, on pu voir Komui, en état de choc, enseveli sous des livres et des papiers, abasourdis. Et quelques mètres plus loin, Miranda, dans le même état. Le premier réflexe des personnes présentes fut d'aller aider Miranda qui était inconsciente, l'emmenant doucement hors du bureau, le second fut de se diriger vers Komui et de le secouer violemment histoire de le réveiller et d'avoir des explications:

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez fait?!

-huh-heins, que quoi?! bafouilla l'intendant, encore dans les vapes.

-nii-san, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

-Ce qu'il fait toujours, des bêtises. Répondit Lavi en observant les fioles et les bouteilles qui se trouvaient sur le bureau de Komui.

Certaines étaient cassées, d'autres renversées, mais il en restait un bon paquet qui était encore intact. Reever s'approcha du bureau, ramassa une des fioles et après avoir lu ce qui était écrit dessus, ils revint vers son intendant, le prenant par le col et le secouant:

-Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a prit d'aller fouiller dans les placard du labo, hein ? Vous allez finir par tuer quelqu'un avec vos idioties, et puis comment vous avez trouvé la clé ? Répondez!

Pendant que Reever extirpait des informations qui ne lui serait d'aucun intérêt, Lenalee soupira lourdement en pensant à la bêtise de son frère. Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, lorsque tout le monde s'était calmé, Komui pu s'expliquer, ou du moins, tenter de le faire:

-Je m'ennuyais! fut l'explication qu'il donna.

-On sait, sinon on ne vous aurait pas éviter, mais tout de même, vous auriez pas pu trouver autre chose à faire...travailler par exemple.

-J'ai déjà terminer tout ce que j'avais à faire, merci à Reever et à Bridget, il y a une semaine.

-Vous auriez pu lire, dessiner, écrit un livre, j'en sais rien.

-pfff...pas assez marrant.

-Komui-san... -_-"

-Et qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à Miranda?

-Rien du tout, je lui ai simplement demandé de m'aider à mélanger des choses, et elle en a versé un peu trop. C'est après qu'il y a eu l'explosion.

-Et vous vouliez faire quoi au juste en mélangeant le contenu de ces fioles ?

-Je n'en sais rien, je voulais voir ce que ça donnerais en les mélangeant au hasard.

-... Oo"

Comprenant qu'ils n'obtiendraient pas de meilleures explications, les exorcistes et les scientifiques se décidèrent de sortir et d'emmener Miranda à l'infirmerie en attendant qu'elle se réveille. Puis voyant dans quel état était le bureau de l'intendant: "pour punition, rangez votre bureau!"

Étant parti, Komui se retourna vers sa "punition" et évaluant l'étendu du travail, il alla s'assoir dans son fauteuil: "plus tard..." soupira-t-il en ramassant un livre au hasard. Il était content de retrouver son bureau dans l'état où il s'y sentait bien.

* * *

Lenalee, Lavi et Allen étaient tout les trois dans l'infirmerie, attendant le réveil de leur amie. Celle-ci dormait paisiblement. Kanda fit alors son entrée dans la pièce. Il sortait d'un entrainement avec Bookman et avait le nez qui saignait (il ne faut pas sous-estimer la force d'un vieux panda).

Il passa rapidement sans saluer les trois jeunes gens, puis après avoir récupéré ce qu'il cherchait, il se redirigea vers la porte pour s'en aller, lorsque Lavi chuchota à Allen:"il s'est encore fait éclaté par le vieux, on dirait..." et à peine le jeune garçon avait pu répondre que la lame de mugen vint se positionner en dessous du nez du roux:

-Tu disais, baka usagi ?

-Kanda, arrête. s'interposa Lenalee.

Le japonais ne bougea d'abord pas, puis rengainant son sabre: "ch...je ne vais pas salir mugen avec le sang de cet abruti..."

-t'es déjà pas capable de battre bookman alors.. commenta Allen en affichant un léger sourire moqueur.

-par contre je n'ai rien contre le fait de te couper les oreilles Moyashi.

Pendant que le ton commençait à pas mal monter entre Allen et Kanda, Lenalee et Lavi essayaient de calmer le jeu avant que ça ne dégénère, oubliant même la raison première de leur venue dans l'infirmerie. D'ailleurs, les deux jeunes hommes étaient à deux doigts de se taper dessus...

"_Oï_...vous êtes pas foutu de la fermer..." interrompit alors une voix familière mais légèrement différente. Les quatre comparses se tournèrent en direction de cette voix qui n'appartenait à nulle autre qu'à Miranda. Cette dernière était assise sur son lit, une main grattant sa tête et une expression d'agacement inhabituelle au visage: "....'tain, j'ai un de ces mal de crâne..." repris l'allemande sous les yeux dubitatifs de ses amis. Ces derniers l'observaient avec étonnement. Ces mots, cette façon de parler...ce n'était pas la Miranda qu'ils connaissaient. La jeune femme se leva alors, remarquant la façon dont ses compagnons la regardaient.

-Quoi ? J'ai un truc sur le visage ?

Mais aucune réponse ne parvint à sortir de la bouche des quatre jeunes gens, trop occupé à se demander ce qui se passait. A force de silence, Miranda, agacée, se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, se tournant vers ses collègues avant de sortir: "Pour info, quand vous aurez retrouvé vos langues, je serais au réfectoire, j'ai la dalle." .

Dans le couloirs, Miranda se sentit soudain mal, prenant appuie sur un mur à proximité. Elle eut alors un moment de lucidité, ne comprenne pas ce qui lui arrivait. C'était comme si une autre personne parlait à travers elle, comme si sa bouche parlait d'elle-même. ..._Mais qu'est-ce qui me prends à parler comme ça...? _Ses pensées étaient certes celles de la timide et innocente Miranda, les mots qu'elle prononçait n'étaient pas les siens.....

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------X------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dans l'infirmerie, les quatre exorcistes n'étaient toujours pas revenus de leur rencontre du troisième type. Mais Lavi fut le premier à briser le silence, confus:

-C'était quoi ça?

-C'était Miranda...du moins je crois...répondit Allen, tout aussi confus que le jeune bookman.

-Vous croyez qu'elle s'est prit un coup sur la tête dans le bureau de Komui? Interrogea alors Lenalee.

-Ce serait possible? Un coup assez violent pour qu'elle change de personnalité?

Pendant qu'Allen, Lavi et Lenalee émettaient des suppositions pour expliquer l'état de Miranda, seul Kanda ne disait rien. Il n'était pas au courant de ce qui s'était passé plus tôt dans le bureau de Komui, et il s'en fichait un peu à vrai dire. Il ne se souciait pas non plus de la situation de Miranda, tant qu'elle ne le gênait pas et n'était pas dans ses pattes, son sort lui importait peu. C'est ainsi qu'il sortit de l'infirmerie pendant que ses trois collègues continuaient à spéculer.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------X------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dans le réfectoire, Miranda était sur une table, les jambe croisées et attendant la suite de sa commande. En effet, il y avait autour d'elle une multitude de plat, bien que moins nombreuses que ceux commandés par Allen d'habitude, mais d'une quantité beaucoup plus élevée que ce que l'allemande prenait d'ordinaire. Elle ne faisait même pas attention aux autres personnes présente dans la pièce, bruyante, et grossière, le contraire absolue de Miranda.

"Oya! Jeryy qu'est-ce que tu fout ? J'ai la dalle, moi!" cria-t-elle, le cuisinier sortit alors la tête de la cuisine: "Un instant Miranda-san, il y a d'autres personnes qui attendent aussi..."

-J'en ai rien à battre! Magne-toi ou ça va chier!"

Miranda était devenu impatiente? Il y avait décidément quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Marie et Timoty, assis à deux tables de là, ne reconnaissaient pas non plus leur amie. Bien que ce soit le même corps frêle, l'expression de son visage avait changé, il s'en dégageait une aura de confiance en soi et une arrogance angoissante jamais vu chez la jeune femme. Même ses sourires et ses regards d'ordinaires timides et légers étaient désormais plein de provocation.

Lorsqu'elle eut finit les plats qui trônaient près d'elle, elle se mit à tapoter la table de ses doigts, montrant son agacement à attendre. Elle tapa quelques minutes, puis se leva, se dirigeant vers le comptoir où il y avait la queue. Sans se gêner, elle se fit un chemin sans réel difficulté, bousculant quelques personnes au passage, mais sans se formaliser à s'excuser. Elle arriva en tête de file:

-Jeryy, ça fait combien de temps que je poirote à ton avis?

-Miranda, mon chou, il n'y a pas que toi qui attend.

Bien sûr, même si Miranda avait changé de comportement, ça ne signifiait pas que les gens allaient la traiter autrement, après tout elle restait Miranda, la même qu'ils avaient connu, celle qui aurait toujours les mêmes réactions, la même femme timide qui s'excusait à la moindre chose, celle qui s'écrasait face aux autres, la même femme...

...la même..? Pas sûr...

Elle se pencha en avant vers le cuisinier et lui adressa un sourire, mais ce sourire donna des frissons à l'homme:

-Écoute, _mon chou_, commença-t-elle, je me contrefout qu'il y ai d'autres personnes qui attendent, même si la population de l'Ordre entière attendait je m'en contrefoutrais toujours autant. Ce qui m'importe c'est que **j'ai** commandé, alors je veux ce que j'ai commandé et fissa.

Pendant qu'elle parlait, un bras saisit le sien avec force. Il s'agissait d'un patrouilleur assez corpulent et visiblement énervé, mais la vision de cette brute au bord de l'explosion ne perturba en rien l'allemande. Il la lâcha ensuite lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui:

-Tu veux quoi? interrogea-t-elle, le regard impassible.

-Casse-toi, j'étais là avant toi.

-Va te faire foutre. répondit-t-elle indifférente.

Le silence se fit alors dans tout le réfectoire. Devant toutes les personnes présente se dressait le portrait de David et Goliath, Miranda face à un patrouilleur de loin plus grand et plus gros qu'elle. Mais ces détails n'avaient pas l'air de déranger la jeune femme. Marie et Timoty se levèrent, prêts à intervenir au moindre incident, car, selon les apparences, en cas de bagarre, Miranda ne ferait pas long feu.

-T'as dit quoi là? demanda le patrouilleur géant, une veine pulsant sur son front.

Miranda soupira alors et reposa son regard maintenant rempli de moquerie sur son interlocuteur:

-Puisque t'as pas l'air très intelligent, je vais répéter tout doucement et trèèèès lentement alors écoute bien: VAS. TE. FAIRE. FOUTRE...Toi comprendre ou moi devoir encore répéter ?

Furieux, le titan leva son bras et s'apprêtait assener un coup duquel la jeune femme ne se relèverait pas de sitôt. Lorsque le patrouilleur relâcha son bras pour frapper l'allemande, il ne se passa étrangement rien. Miranda, elle, ne sourcillait même pas, mais son opposant était comme pétrifié. C'était là l'œuvre de Marie, il avait usé de ses fils pour empêcher le patrouilleur de frapper sa collègue. Et ce dernier vint ensuite s'interposer entre les deux personnes, s'excusant du comportement de Miranda et demandant au patrouilleur de se calmer. Lorsque ce dernier se relaxa, Marie défit son emprise, puis se retourna vers son amie:

-Mais enfin Miranda, qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

-Rien du tout.

-Tu te rends compte que tu as failli mourir stupidement ?

-Oya, oya...Marie-kun, tu t'inquiète pour moi ?

Miranda posa alors un doigt sur le menton de son interlocuteur, ce dernier ne bougeant pas, elle s'approcha un peu plus de lui. Elle était assez près pour que l'exorciste puisse sentir son souffle chaud sur sa joue, le faisant rougir violemment: "M-Miranda ?". L'allemande sourit de façon malicieuse avant de passer son doigt du front au nez du jeune homme, et lui lâchant une pichenette sur le bout du nez, elle s'éloigna en riant: "...dommage, tu es gentil mais pas mon genre..."

Elle se dirigea hors du réfectoire, sous le regard ébahit de Marie qui était tombé. Assis par terre, choqué. Timoty vint le rejoindre pour lui demander s'il allait bien, l'homme hocha simplement la tête. Et les deux exorcistes, plus tout ceux présent au réfectoire fixèrent Miranda, la voyant s'éloigner...

Après avoir mangé, la jeune allemande se mit à déambuler dans les couloirs de la congrégation. C'est alors qu'une idée lui vint en tête. Elle avait mangé, s'était un peu amusé au réfectoire, et ça lui avait donné soif. Un sourire malicieux se dessina alors sur ses lèvres et elle se mit en tête de trouver les réserves d'alcool de la Congrégation. Après tout, Cross se débrouillait toujours pour s'en procurer, cela signifiait qu'il savait où en trouver. Elle se dirigea donc vers les marches menant à l'étage des maréchaux, décidée à demander au maréchal Cross où il se ravitaillait et s'il était récalcitrant à lui répondre, et bien...elle userait d'autres _"moyens"_ pour le convaincre...

* * *

**Voilà! J'espère que ça vous a plu, cette fic est sortie d'une conversation sur "comment ce serait si Miranda se rebellait" et au fur et à mesure on est arrivé à ça. Je sais ça fait un peu genre ménagère qui se rebiffe mais bon... Pour ceux qui nous connaissent, il est évident que nous allons introduire notre pairing préféré, et pour ceux qui découvrent nos fics, j'espère qu'ils apprécieront ^^. Pour le titre _"cambiamento di personalità", _ça veut dire changement de personnalité, mais je trouve qu'en italien ça sonne mieux.  
**

**hell et masa-chan: trêve de blablah et merci d'avoir lu. N'oubliez pas de nous laissez votre opinion. **

**Review..?**


	2. Chapter 2

**masaari: ok, voici le 2nd chapitre de cambiamento di personalità. Étant donné que c'est moi qui ai écrit le premier chapitre, je laisse le plaisir à ma collègue de vous écrire le second. Je l'assiste bien entendu dans cette tâche histoire qu'elle fasse pas trop n'importe quoi (hell: nyein****?! je suis sensée le prendre comment ça ? -_-*)  
**

**hell: Bon et bien mesdames et messieurs, voici le 2nd chapitre, écrit par moi principalement! bien sûr masaari-san sera là pour m'assister (comme elle le dit -_-) j'espère que ça vous plaira! ****alors encore une fois, D-Gray Man et les persos qui s'y trouvent ne sont pas à nous, mais à Hoshino Katsura . ****J'arrête de vous souler avec mes blablatages inutiles et place à l'histoire, enfin, la suite de l'histoire! nyahahahahahaha...keuf keuf...hum....place à l'histoire ^^" ah, euh, les phrases en italiques, c'est Miranda mode timide qui pense.  


* * *

**

_OK_, _je dois __dire que la situation était vraiment étrange. Je me retrouvais, comme possédée par une autre personne et déambulant dans les quartiers des maréchaux, en quête d'alcool. Moi__ qui supportait très mal, voire pas du tout, l'alcool. Les rares tentatives que j'avais entreprise pour m'initier à cet univers s'étaient succédées de mal de tête, de vomissement, et de gueules de bois...._

Tout ça pour dire, que toute personne sensée qu'elle était, Miranda, après tant de mésaventures, n'avait aucune intention de se ré aventurer sur une pente aussi glissante. Pourtant, il semblait que son changement récent de personnalité allait lui faire oublier toute résolution de sobriété. Et c'est ainsi que l'allemande se retrouvait à marcher dans les quartiers des maréchaux, lieu au combien proscrits aux autres exorcistes, sauf sous raisons plausibles et valables. Mais c'était un détail qui bien sûr n'allait en rien faire vaciller la volonté de la nouvelle Miranda. Pendant qu'elle marchait, la jeune femme songeait aux stratagèmes à envisager dans le cas où Cross ne se montrerait pas coopératif.

"Je pourrais déboutonner un peu mon uniforme, histoire de lui montrer ce qu'il pourrait gagner à m'aider..."

_hein? mais qu'est-ce que je raconte..? Et pourquoi je suis dans les quartiers des maréchaux ?_

"Et s'il continue à être récalcitrant je peux toujours enlever le haut..."

_ça va pas, pourquoi pas me déshabiller complètement pendant que j'y suis?! o////O_

"Ou me déshabiller complètement..."

_.... .uu""_

Ses réflexions l'avaient mené devant la porte de la chambre du maréchal Cross sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Mais lorsqu'elle entrouvrit la porte, il semblait que la personne cherchée était absente. Miranda soupira en voyant que la chambre était vide et entra. Ses yeux se mirent alors à briller en apercevant l'objet de tout ses désirs, et la preuve que l'habitant de la chambre était bien Cross: sur une table au centre de la pièce, trônai_ent de _nombreuse_s_ bouteilles. La jeune femme s'approcha, se frottant les mains et se demandant laquelle de ces boissons serait sa première victime. Malgré la quantité et le type différent de vin présent sur la table, elle opta pour une bouteille de tequila et elle alla s'installer, pour ne pas dire se jeter, sur le fauteuil rouge en cuir de Cross, débouchant la bouteille.....

* * *

Kanda venait de se rendre dans le réfectoire. Les choses semblait être revenue comme avant, les gens discutaient, mangeaient, une ambiance normale. Pourtant, toujours assis à leur table, Marie et Timoty semblaient inquiets. Le japonais ne se formalisa bien sûr pas pour un détail aussi banal et alla s'assoir seul, comme d'habitude. Mais le fait qu'il ne se souciait pas de ce qui se passait ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'écoutait pas. Et il surpris la conversation entre ses deux collègues:

-Elle avait l'air...différente. On aurait dit qu'elle était possédée...

-ce n'est pas normal, Miranda n'agirait jamais comme ça. Elle n'est pas du genre à provoquer ou à insulter les gens...

Alors eux aussi avaient eux un avant goût de la Miranda sortit de l'infirmerie...

C'est alors que Lavi, Allen et Lenalee, qui visiblement avaient cessé de chercher une raison à la transformation de Miranda, débarquèrent au réfectoire, espérant trouver l'allemande. Ils allèrent retrouver Marie et Timoty, qui leur racontèrent l'incident entre Miranda et le patrouilleur. Les trois jeunes gens leur racontèrent alors ce qui s'était passé plus tôt dans le bureau de Komui, chose qui serait à l'origine du changement de comportement de leur amie...

Pendant qu'ils parlaient, Miranda avait déjà englouti une bonne partie des bouteilles présentes dans la chambre de Cross. Des cadavres de bouteilles de vins, de whisky et de je ne sais quelles autres boissons alcoolisées gisaient sur le sol, vides, ou le peu qui y étaient se rependant sur le tapis rouge de la pièce. Elle termina la bouteille qui était dans sa main, la secouant au-dessus de sa tête pour voir s'il y restait quelque chose, puis la jeta par dessus son épaule. L'objet se fracassa sur le sol dans un bruit de verre cassé.

-Tsss...c'est de la daube ce truc...

_je ne suis pas ivre? Mais comment ?_

C'était vrai, Miranda n'était pas ivre, et ce après avoir vidé plus d'une dizaine de bouteille. Il semblait que cette version d'elle-même tenait rudement bien l'alcool, ou que les vapeurs, fumées et autres substances qu'elle avait inhalée ai annulé l'effet de l'alcool sur son corps. Elle soupira lourdement, puis tenta une autre bouteille. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et le maréchal Cross fit son entrée dans la pièce. Ce dernier écarquilla d'abord les yeux en voyant la jeune femme...

...que faisait-elle là...?...en plus sur son fauteuil, faible...fragile...appétissante...innocente...vidant une à une ses bouteilles......

Minute! Elle était en train de vider une à une **ses** bouteilles ?!

Il se précipita d'abord vers les cadavres de ses précieuses boissons, pleurant leur extinction:

-Inconsciente, tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait?! dit-il en se retournant vers l'intruse.

-C'est de la merde tout ce que vous avez ici. répondit l'allemande en secouant la bouteille qui était dans sa main sous le nez du maréchal.

-Comment ça?! Tu as bu assez pour souler un régiment! en arrachant la bouteille des mains de la femme.

-c'est de la merde je vous dis! J'ai bu et je me sens toujours aussi normale!

-hein....

une demi-heure plus tard, ne trouvant toujours pas leur collègue, Allen eu l'idée de monter à l'étage des maréchaux, pour voir si elle ne s'y était pas aventurée. Lorsqu'il y fut, la première chose qu'il fit, et il eu raison, fut d'aller voir dans la chambre de son maître. Il ouvrit alors la porte:

-Maître vous n'auriez pas vu Mi....

Sa phrase se coinça dans sa gorge lorsqu'il vu Miranda assise près du maréchal, ce dernier lui tendant des bouteilles qu'elle vidait en quelques minutes. Le maréchal aperçut son élève:

-ah, abruti de disciple, vient m'aider.

-huh...vous aider? reprit le jeune garçon.

-oui, j'essaye de souler ton amie.

Avant qu'Allen ne puisse montrer son indignation, le maréchal tendit une autre bouteille qui subit le même sort que toutes celles par terre:

-Alors ?

-Que dalle! Je suis aussi sobre que si j'avais rien bu!

Avant qu'elle ne puisse saisir la énième bouteille que Cross lui tendait, Allen attrapa Miranda et l'entraîna en dehors de la pièce. Lorsqu'il fut dehors, le maréchal saisit l'une des bouteilles de vins qui n'étaient pas tombées sous la main de Miranda, et au moment de l'ouvrir, il se rendit compte de la pagaille qui avait été mise dans sa chambre. Mais il se mit à sourire en pensant à ceux qui allaient rangé, car évidemment, il n'avait aucune intention de le faire lui-même...

Lorsqu'ils furent sortis des quartiers des maréchaux, Allen se tourna vers son aînée:

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais?

-Allen-kun, je ne faisais qu'étancher ma soif.

-Il n'y a pas que ça on dirait...tu sens l'alcool.

-Mais crois le ou non, je ne suis pas ivre. renchérit la jeune femme en souriant

-Miranda, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé dans le bureau de Komui ? Tu te comportes vraiment de façon bizarre depuis ce qui s'est passé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien!

-Miranda, viens avec moi, on va retrouver Reever et les autres, je suis sûr qu'ils vont trouver une solution pour que tu redeviennes toi-même.

-Oya...et si je ne veux pas ? mmmh?

-huh?

-Si je ne veux pas venir avec toi pour, comme tu dis, redevenir "moi-même" ?

_hein ? Mais si je veux redevenir moi-même!_

-Miranda, écoute je...

-j'accepte de venir, mais à une condition...

_Comment ça une condition ? Non, pas de condition, mais que quelqu'un m'empêche de dire n'importe quoi!_

-h-hein...laquelle ?

-je veux que tu m'embrasses, hihi...

_qu'il me quoi?! mais qu'est-ce que je suis en train de dire ?!_

-Q-quoi ?! n-n-non! O////o

-Allons Allen-kun, juste un petit bisous...après tout, je suis comme ta grande sœur...il n'y a aucun mal à embrasser sa grande sœur...

_n-Non! Allen-kun...il faut que je m'éloigne... Pourquoi mon corps refuse d'obéir ?!_

Miranda s'approcha alors du jeune garçon, posant sa main sur sa joue et avançant dangereusement son visage vers celui de son cadet. "M-M-Miranda..? " tenta de dire l'adolescent. Mais l'allemande continuait d'approcher, ses yeux plongés dans ceux de son jeune collègue, et ce qui s'y reflétait n'était sûrement pas ce qui se cachait habituellement dans le regard de Miranda. Lorsque les lèvres des deux exorcistes ne furent plus qu'à quelques centimètres de séparation, Allen ferma les yeux, choqué et effrayé par ce qui allait arrivé. Puis un rire se fit entendre, celui de Miranda. Le jeune garçon ouvrit alors les yeux, confus et rougissant devant une Miranda qui lui prit la main:

-nah nah, voyons Allen-kun, je plaisantais.

_je ne savais pas que je pouvais me faire peur à ce point..._

-huh ...?

-Tu es vraiment mignon tu sais quand tu rougis, Allen-kun.

-...

La jeune femme se mit à sautiller en tirant le garçon par la main. Elle se dirigea vers le laboratoire où se trouvait Reever et le reste du département scientifique. Lenalee et Lavi étaient déjà sur les lieux. Miranda lâcha ensuite la main de son cadet, s'assaillant sur un bureau et renversant au passage tout objet empêchant son confort personnel.

-Alors, c'est quoi le plan ? Dit-elle en souriant

-On doit te faire redevenir toi-même. répondit Reever

-Je ne comprend pas pourquoi, je n'ai rien de différent. continua-t-elle.

-hum...Miranda. Commença Allen, tu es sûre de ne pas être différente ?

-Tu dis ça à cause de la blague que je t'ai faite tout à l'heure? lui adressa la jeune allemande avec un petit sourire en coin.

Le jeune garçon se mit à rougir, puis reprenant sa raison:

-Miranda, ça doit sûrement avoir un rapport avec l'incident dans le bureau de Komui mais ton état n'est pas normal. C'est peut-être dû au fait que tu t'es cogné la tête, où les mélanges de Komui qui ont altéré ton.......

Pendant que l'adolescent parlait, Miranda elle n'écoutait plus, elle se mit à bailler avant de descendre du bureau où elle était perchée. "Excusez-moi mais je m'ennuie...". Mais avant qu'elle ne sorte, Lenalee lui saisit le bras pour la stopper: "Miranda, on veut simplement t'aider..." L'allemande mit son doigt sous le menton de la chinoise pour le relever, plongeant son regard dans celui de son amie: "Lenalee-chan....tu es tellement mignonne..." Un silence se fit alors dans la pièce, puis, comme affolée, Miranda pointa du doigt l'autre côté du laboratoire: "un noah!!!!" Les autres exorcistes et les scientifiques se retournèrent vers l'endroit dit, et lorsqu'il reportèrent leur attention sur leur amie, car il n'y avait rien, ils constatèrent, une gouttes de sueur leur glissant sur la tête, qu'elle s'était éclipsée....

Déambulant dans les couloirs après sa fuite, et momentanément libre, Miranda se demandait ce qu'elle pourrait faire. "y'a personne d'intéressant à embêter ici ou quoi? pfff...je vais me reposer un peu et je trouverais quelque chose à faire ensuite... " _c'est bien, dans ma chambre je ne pourrais faire de mal à personne. _"Au fait, je me demande où est Kanda-kun..._ K-Kanda__-kun..?_

Dans ce genre de situation, la dernière chose à faire serait d'aller chercher des ennuies chez l'être le plus mal léché, le plus colérique et le plus susceptible de l'Ordre, qui n'était autre que Yuu Kanda. L'esprit de Miranda, du moins celui ayant un minimum d'instinct de survie, se mit en alerte, voyant que son corps dépassait la porte de sa chambre pour se rendre à la hauteur de celle du kendoka_._ Elle tourna la poignée, sourit en voyant que l'endroit n'était pas fermée et s'introduisit dans l'entre de la bête....

L'endroit était légèrement sombre, les fenêtres étaient entrouvertes mais la lumière ne pénétrait pas bien la pièce. Sur une table, Miranda aperçut le trésor caché de Kanda: son lotus. Elle s'en approcha, passant son doigt sur le verre qui recouvrait la fleur. "qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? je me demande s'il m'en voudrait si je la touchait, après tout, il y a déjà quelques pétales tombées, il ne remarquera pas grand chose..._ Non, si Kanda-kun me trouve ici je suis bonne pour finir en morceau..."_

L'allemande posa ses mains sur les deux côtés du couvercle en verre et s'apprêta à le souleva quand la porte s'ouvrit. Son regard se porta alors sur la personne qui était entrée. _H-hiiiiiiiii K-K-Kanda-kun ?!_

Le jeune homme parut tout aussi surpris de la voir.

-Kanda-kun...

_alerte! alerte! je dois partir!_

-qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? questionna froidement le brun

_C'est ce que je me demande..._

-Je m'ennuyais alors je suis venue te voir. Répondit la jeune femme en retirant ses mains de la surface en verre.

-vas-t-en.

-Oya...Kanda-kun...pourquoi tant de rudesse...

-je ne le répèterais plus: vas. t'en.

-mmmh...? Et si je refuse ?

_c'est bon, je vais me faire découper en morceau..._

L'allemande s'approcha alors du kendoka. Ce dernier ne comprit pas ce qui ce passait, depuis quand n'avait-elle plus peur de lui ? Mais avant qu'il ne trouve la réponse, elle était déjà face à lui. "Dis Kanda-kun....je te plait ? _H-hein?! Mais c'est quoi ce genre de question ?! " _ Le japonais ne répondit pas, perplexe face aux actions de son aînée. Cette dernière fit marcher ses doigts sur la chemise du jeune homme avant de commencer à déboutonner, ce qui fit avoir un geste de recul à Kanda. L'allemande se mit à rire, puis avança vers son collègue avec un sourire vorace: "Allons Kanda-kun..." fit-elle en plaquant le jeune homme confus contre la porte. Elle en profita pour tourner la clé discrètment, les enfermant ainsi: "...tu n'as pas à avoir peur... je serais gentille...". La jeune femme passa ses mains sous la chemise de son cadet, caressant la peau de ce dernier à qui cela arracha un frisson...Miranda avait les mains froides...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Kanda-kun ? Tu n'aime pas ?

_Non il n'aime pas! Quelle question! marche arrière! Il faut que je m'en aille avant qu'il ne reprenne ses esprits et ne me transforme en chaire à saucisse!!_

Kanda voyait le regard de Miranda se lever vers lui avec un sourire charmeur. Une de ses mains descendit vers la taille du jeune homme tandis que l'autre continuait à explorer son torse, le faisant rougir violemment. Il était pétrifié, stupéfait et dépassé par les évènements. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de chose, et surtout pas venant de Miranda. L'allemande continua son manège, venant ensuite grignoter le cou de l'exorciste qui ne quittait plus la couleur pivoine. Elle l'entraîna en direction du lit, agrippant sa chemise. Et dans un dernier élan de lucidité, le japonais la repoussa, la faisant tomber sur le lit:

-Oya Kanda-kun...commença-t-elle avant d'attraper une nouvelle fois le kenoka, le faisant tomber sur le lit à son tour et de monter au dessus de lui...ne sois pas si pressé, nous avons tout notre temps....souffla-t-elle en recommençant à dévorer le cou du brun. La jeune femme releva ensuite la tête pour regarder Kanda comme le ferait un chat avec sa proie. Elle se baissa vers lui, approchant son visage du sien: "Tu sais Kanda-kun...tu es quelqu'un de très, très, très intéressant..." et ses lèvres vinrent se poser sur celles du jeune homme.

Au contact de ce baiser, et reprenant ses esprits, ce dernier fit basculer son aînée. Il se leva de suite, rouge, haletant et déconcerté. Il se dirigea vers la porte, tentant de l'ouvrir, lorsque la voix de Miranda l'appela: "Kanda-kun....c'est ça que tu cherches ?" dit-elle en remuant la clé. Elle s'allongea, balançant ses jambes et se mit à tirer la langue.

-Je ne plaisante pas, rend moi ça. Commença Kanda

-mmmh ? tu la veux ? Pourquoi tu ne viens pas la chercher ? Proposa la jeune femme en mettant l'objet à moitié dans sa bouche.

-che!

-ne fais pas ta mauvaise tête...tu n'as qu'à tendre la main...

-Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?

-Rien voyons...je veux juste jouer avec toi...nya...

Il s'avança, tendant la main vers le bout de la clé qui n'était pas dans la bouche de sa collègue, puis lorsqu'il s'apprêta à la saisir, cette dernière s'écarta. "Nan...ce serait trop facile..." renchérit-elle en retirant la clé de sa bouche et en la mettant dans sa main qu'elle ferma.

La raison du kendoka était à deux doigts de vaciller, comment pouvait-il se retrouver dans une situation pareille. Et surtout, lui, Kanda, pourquoi ne réussissait-il pas à s'en sortir alors qu'il ne s'agissait que de Miranda. Même si elle agissait de manière bizarre, ce n'était que Miranda. La Miranda qui le craignait, qui ne lui chercherait jamais des ennuis, celle qui évitait tout conflits et toutes complications...la même Miranda...

...Pas vrai..?

Non! Il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il perde le contrôle ! Miranda voulait jouer avec lui ?! Et bien il n'allait pas se laisser faire face à elle! C'était Kanda après tout! le jeune homme posa alors sa main sur son sabre. Miranda, voyant ce geste, leva un sourcil intéressé : "oya, oya... Kanda-kun, tu comptes utiliser mugen sur une femme sans défense comme moi ?". Mais à son grand étonnement, le jeune homme posa son arme sur le sol et se mit à sourire de façon aussi dangereuse que son aînée précédemment...

-mmmh? fit l'allemande en apercevant ce sourire.

_K-kanda-kun ? Mais qu-qu'est-ce qu'il est en train de faire ? _

Le japonais s'approcha de cette dernière et se positionna au dessus d'elle: "Kanda-kun...tu m'intéresses de plus en plus..." Dit-elle en se retrouvant face à son cadet. Mais bien qu'il continuait à sourire, Miranda pu percevoir de l'hésitation dans ses yeux. "Il cherche à m'impressionner...il croit que je vais rebrousser chemin et stopper le jeu parce que je serais gênée ?" pensa-t-elle. Puis un large sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune femme: "...essaye d'abord de jouer selon mes règles..." continua-t-elle à penser. Elle positionna ses bras autour du cou du kendoka et approcha son visage de celui de ce dernier en lui murmurant: "Tu sais Kanda-kun...avant de commencer une partie de poker, sois certain d'avoir les bonnes cartes en main pour gagner....tu pourrais perdre bien plus que la mise..." conclu l'allemande en léchant la joue de son collègue.....

* * *

**hell: Ayé!!! nee, nee, masa-chan, je me suis bien débrouillée hein? :3**

**masaari: je suis d'accord! ^^ je ne pensais pas que tu te débrouillerais aussi bien. Je dois avouer que c'est du bon boulot.  
**

**hell: c'est du grand art tu veux dire! (-u-)b sans vouloir être prétentieuse bien sûre. fufufufu...**

**masaari: tu ES prétentieuse... -_-**

**hell: toi aussi, seulement tu le cache mieux que moi! :p  
**

**masaari: enfiiiiiin bref.....merci à tout ceux qui auront lu.**

**hell: yep! j'espère ne pas avoir fait trop de faute!**

**hell et masaari: Voilà! Le chapitre 3 est en cours de préparation, merci à ceux qui auront lu jusqu'au bout et s'il vous plait, n'oubliez pas de laisser votre opinion! \(^o^)/ o(^u^)o**

**A la prochaine  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nous revoici pour le chapitre 3! bon, on va pas trop vous embêter avec nos blablah et autres stupidités. Donc encore une fois, D-Gray Man n'est aucunement notre propriété. Bien, maintenant place à la suite de l'histoire ^^**

* * *

Assise dans fauteuil faisant face au bureau de Komui, Miranda semblait ennuyé, non seulement parce qu'elle avait été interrompu dans un moment de distraction, mais en plus, on lui rabâchait qu'elle devait redevenir "elle-même". Autour d'elle, ses amis, Allen, Lavi, Lenalee et Timoty, et se tenant debout dans un coin, Kanda. Elle lui adressa un petit sourire avant que celui-ci ne détourne son regard dans un léger grognement. Ce dernier, gêné de ce qui s'était passé précédemment, et surtout vexé, car son égaux en avait prit un coup, mais il était soulagé, car les évènements commençaient légèrement à dégénérer. Il se remémora alors la scène dont il avait été acteur quelques heures plus tôt...

_"Tu sais Kanda-kun..._

_avant de commencer une partie de poker, sois certain d'avoir les bonnes cartes en main pour gagner..._

_..tu pourrais perdre bien plus que la mise..." _

C'était les dernières paroles qu'avait prononcé Miranda avant de lécher la joue et d'attaquer les lèvres de Kanda. Mais cela ne désarçonna pas le jeune homme, qui participa à ce baiser, bien que déjà légèrement hésitant. Afin de tester la réaction de sa collègue, le kendoka introduisit sa langue dans la bouche de cette dernière, qui répondit à cette action. A cet instant, l'esprit de la Miranda normalement timide et réservé s'arrêta de penser. Complètement bloquée par ce qui se passait. Cependant son corps continuait à bouger sans qu'elle ne le veuille, et sa bouche, à embrasser son cadet sans qu'elle ne puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. Ce dernier brisa le baiser pour s'attaquer au cou de l'allemande, passant l'une de ses mains sous l'uniforme de cette dernière, comme elle l'avait fait avec lui au début. L'autre étant occupé à essayer de récupérer de façon subtile la clé de sa chambre.

Lorsque la main de Kanda se posa sur celle de Miranda contenant la clé, il essaya de l'ouvrir, mais se ravisa lorsque l'allemande, se rendant compte de son stratagème, bascula pour monter à califourchon sur lui. Elle regardait le kendoka de haut, faisant tourner la clé au bout de son doigt: "Ce n'est pas bien de tricher Kanda-kun..." fit-elle en rapprochant son visage de celui de son collègue: "...ce n'est pas très drôle si on joue de cette façon...". Elle repris alors le baiser qu'avait arrêté le japonais.

Kanda n'avait pas vraiment l'intention de faire quoi que ce soit avec elle, il voulait simplement reprendre la clé et jeter sa collègue dehors. Il semblait que son égaux l'ai amené un peu trop loin, car, même en se jetant dans ce piège, il n'avait pas réellement d'idée pour s'en échapper. Il se retrouvait coincé, mais ne pouvait se résoudre à utiliser mugen pour s'en sortir. Après tout, c'était un homme, il pouvait user d'autre chose pour stopper Miranda. Cependant, dans l'état actuel des choses, il n'avait aucune idée de quoi était capable la jeune femme...Les voix d'Allen et de Lenalee se firent alors entendre à l'extérieur de la chambre. Ils semblait que ces derniers aient eu l'idée de chercher Miranda dans sa chambre, mais ils ne se doutaient pas qu'elle ne se trouvait que quelques mètres plus loins._..  
_

Kanda se tourna légèrement au son de ces voix, mais comme pour le distraire vers autre chose, Miranda se sépara du jeune homme, puis le regarda en passant ses doigts sur le torse de ce dernier. Elle se mit à sourire, mit la clé dans sa bouche et portant ses mains à son uniforme, elle commença à déboutonner son chemisier. Pendant que la jeune femme continuait à déboutonner le reste de boutons qui fermaient son chemisier, Kanda se redressa et saisit le bout de la clé qui n'était pas dans la bouche de sa collègue. Mais c'est un détail qui ne semblait pas déranger l'allemande car elle continuait de se déshabiller. Elle avait maintenant retiré son chemisier et adopta un regard qui défiait le japonais. Lui d'ailleurs, qui, sans réel stratégie gagnante, était en bon chemin pour perdre la partie, et comme le disait si bien Miranda, pour "perdre bien plus que la mise"...

Mais comme si le destin, ou plutôt le passé et la malchance persistante de la jeune femme, compatissaient au désespoir du kendoka, le nez de Miranda se mit à lui démanger, la forçant à éternuer, et ainsi à relâcher la pression qu'elle avait sur la clé. La clé en main, il ne restait à Kanda qu'à éjecter sa collègue envahissante, chose qu'il n'eut pas à faire, car, comme les mauvaises choses arrivent en famille, du moins pour Miranda, l'allemande se prit d'une crise d'éternuement (indécrottable comme elle est, elle avait dû attraper froid en se déshabillant -_-") et bascula sur le côté, libérant le jeune homme. Ce dernier se précipitant vers la porte et l'ouvrant ensuite, et sans réellement penser à ce qu'il faisait, par instinct de survie peut-être, il sortit et se retrouva face au groupe à la recherche de la fugitive. Ces derniers ne dirent rien face à un Kanda haletant, débraillé et crispé de surcroit. Mais leur attention fut bien vite attirée par le son d'un ultime éternuement dans la chambre du japonais, et lorsqu'il jetèrent un œil dans la pièce, ils virent Miranda, se remettant de sa crise d'éternuement, et lorsqu'elle s'aperçut de leur regard, elle leur adressa un sourire innocent et un petit "coucou"....

La jeune allemande fut contrainte de se rendre au bureau de Komui, après un rhabillage furtif, et Kanda, sans trop savoir pour quelle raison, fut aussi forcé d'y aller . Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise en entrant dans un chaos de paperasse et de désordre matériel, constatant, sans vraiment d'étonnement, que Komui n'avait pas effectué sa "punition", et qu'il était tranquillement partit flâner on ne sait où dans les locaux la congrégation. L'intendant étant introuvable, les exorcistes restèrent quelques heures à attendre qu'il daigne se montrer. Et c'est une tasse de café à la main qu'il fit son entrée, saluant ses comparses comme si de rien était. Mais lorsque ces derniers tentèrent de lui poser des question, il s'esquiva et s'enfuit. Après une demi-heure de course poursuite, l'intendant fut enfin ligoté à son fauteuil...

* * *

Kanda eut un frisson à la pensée de ce souvenirs.

-Puisque je vous dit que je vais bien. Répéta une énième fois Miranda, quand Lenalee lui répondit.

-Et nous on te dit que c'est anomal, la Miranda que nous connaissons n'est pas du genre à boire, manger comme Allen, proférer je ne sais quelles grossièretés...

-et encore moins provoquer Kanda dans sa chambre...ajouta Lavi en pointant du pouce le japonais.

-Je suis tout à fait d'accord, c'est alarmant Miranda. Continua Komui

Les regard accusateurs de l'assemblée se posèrent sur lui, instigateur de toute cette catastrophe, et osant encore ouvrir la bouche pour dire des absurdités. C'est alors que Reever fit son entrée dans le dit-bureau et se stoppa lorsque son pied butta contre une pille de paperasse. Il s'étala sur cette pile et tomba aux pieds liés de son supérieur hiérarchique en levant un bout de papier:

-Komui-san...innocence...détectée...aïe.

-Et bien, et bien. Les enfants, si vous vouliez bien me détacher, le travail nous appelle...

-'Pas envie... grommelèrent les exorcistes.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de le détacher non plus, mais pour l'instant, le plus important est cette innocence.. Intervint Reever, ramenant tout le monde à l'ordre.

-...

-D'accord, je le détacherais après...bref, au travail: quatre d'entre vous serons assignés à cette mission. Préparez vos affaires, vous vous y rendrez immédiatement après....

Ainsi, Miranda, Lavi, Timoty, et pour son grand malheur, Kanda furent envoyé en Italie, pendant qu'Allen et le reste du groupe tentaient de trouver une solution qui permettrait à Miranda de retrouver sa véritable personnalité.

L'arche les fit débarquer dans un vieille cathédrale, mais l'endroit où avait été détectée l'innocence se trouvait encore à quelques heures de train....Et même après avoir embarqué, Miranda se comportait encore plus bizarre qu'à l'Ordre: elle parlait énormément, jurait, était bruyante et j'en passe... D'ailleurs, Lavi, et à contre cœur, Kanda, qui avaient dû intervenir lors des altercation de l'allemande avec d'autres passagers, étaient maintenant épuisés, ils avaient réussi à ramener leur collègue dans leur compartiment, et s'étant assuré qu'elle restait tranquille, ils ne tardèrent pas à s'assoupir l'un après l'autre...

...Mauvaise idée...

Miranda, qui vraisemblablement attendait cet instant, se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie du compartiment en faisant attention de ne faire aucun bruit. Elle se faufila vers la sortie avec une agilité et un silence félin inconnu de la vrai Miranda. Lorsqu'elle fut à la hauteur de la porte, une voix se fit entendre, la faisant se figer. Lorsqu'elle se tourna, elle vit Timoty et lui adressa un sourire en lui intimant de se taire:

-Tu vas où ? lui demanda alors l'enfant

-Faire un tour...

-Je ne pense pas que Kanda et Lavi apprécieraient...

-Ils ne sont pas obligés de savoir...chuchota l'allemande avant de sortir .

Lorsqu'elle fut dans les couloirs, du train, elle ne fut pas surprise de voir que son cadet l'avait suivit.

-Alors Timoty-kun, à quoi va-t-on jouer ? _Je ne vais quand même pas entraîné Timoty dans mes bêtises..._

-Jouer ? S'étonna l'enfant

-Oui, c'est pas tout ça, mais Lavi-kun et Kanda-kun sont barbants. J'ai envie de m'amuser...d'ailleurs...Puis elle se tourna vers le jeune garçon et sourit malicieusement...Timoty-kun, j'ai repéré le bar quand on est entré, normalement les mineurs ne sont pas autorisé, mais je pense pouvoir te faire entrer...hi hi hi..._Le bar ?! _

-hein ?

-Si tu ne veux pas boire ce n'est pas mon problème, mais c'est trop dangereux pour moi que tu ailles chercher nos deux garçons, donc, tu m'accompagnes.

-Mais je-je...

Trop tard, Timoty s'était fait saisir la main, et il se faisait maintenant entraîner vers le bar du train. Quelques clins d'œil et parole plus tard, il se trouvait assis sur un tabouret, crispé et mal à l'aise, près d'une Miranda qui vidait les bouteilles une à une, comme lorsqu'elle se trouvait dans la cambre du maréchal Cross. Les autres personnes se trouvant dans le bar avaient même commencé à parier sur le nombre de bouteille qu'elle réussirait à finir. Ils lui payaient des tournée pour voir jusqu'où elle pourrait allé. Mais comme dans la chambre du maréchal, malgré tout ce qu'elle avait avalé, elle n'était toujours pas ivre. Elle venait de finir une autre bouteille qu'elle posa bruyamment sur le comptoir, sous les acclamations de ceux qui avaient gagné leur paris, et les soupir de déception de ceux qui avaient perdu.

-Oya! Une autre! cria-t-elle presque.

-Miranda-san...tu ne crois pas que tu as assez bu...? Interrogea Timoty, visiblement pressé de partir.

-Pffff! c'est comme si je n'avais rien bu du tout! Hey barman! amène-toi et sers-moi autre chose que cette merdre!

-Tu as beau me dire que tu n'es pas ivre, vu comment tu te comportes, c'est difficilement croyable...

-Timoty-kun, dit-elle entre deux gorgées, profite un peu...qu'est-ce que tu veux ? De l'eau, un soda, une bierre ?

-Euh...non, je préfèrerais partir d'ici...

-Dix minutes, ok, dix petites minutes et on se casse, promis!

-Tu as dit ça y'a une heure...

L'enfant soupira lourdement en voyant son aîné. Il se demandait comment une femme aussi calme, timide et réservée, voire coincée, que Miranda, avait pu évoluer vers...vers...**ça ?! **Il soupira une nouvelle fois et s'étonna de sentir une main se poser sur sa tête:

-Ok, j'aime pas te voir aussi déprimé...elors retournons au compartiment. Dit la jeune femme en souriant.

Timoty afficha un sourire emplie d'espoir:

-Mais quand on sera de retour au QG, tu te débrouilleras pour me piquer une bouteille de vin de la chambre du maréchal Cross.

-H-Huh..?

-Même si c'est de la merde question alcool, ça a bon goût.

-...-_-"

Ils se redirigèrent alors vers la porte, mais une main la retint brutalement.

-Tu comptes pas partir maintenant ma jolie, c'est trop tôt, non? Lui adressa un homme déjà visiblement ivre

-Désolé, mais je dois partir. Répondit l'allemande en retirant sa main de la prise de son interlocuteur. _Oh non...problème..._

-Et moi je te dis que tu vas rester...insista l'homme

-Oya, l'enflure, j'ai dis que je partais alors lâche l'affaire.

-T'as dit quoi là ?

Timoty s'interposa alors entre les deux adultes. Miranda posa sa main sur son épaule et lui dit de s'écarter:

-Ne t'en mêle pas, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps..._Oui, je me fais écraser deux secondes et je suis à toi...-_-"_

-Miranda-san, tu fais pas le poids, mieux vaut s'en aller maintenant.

-Vas-y, je te rejoint...juste le temps d'apprendre à cet enfoiré les bonnes manières..._Et moi je devrais ré-apprendre à me taire..._

Le dit-enfoiré fit un léger signe de tête et plusieurs hommes derrière lui se levèrent. Timoty tenta alors de raisonner de nouveau la jeune femme, mais rien n'y faisait.

Voyant que rien de ce qu'il dirait n'aurait d'impact sur son ainé, le jeune garçon décida d'aller chercher Kanda et Lavi afin qu'ils l'aident, car il ne pourrait rien faire tout seul face à tant de personne. Et il sortit de la pièce en se précipitant. Miranda le regarda s'éloigner en souriant pui se retrouna vers son opposant et ses comparses:

-Bien, maintenant que le gosse est parti, où en étions nous ?...Ah oui, je devais t'apprendre à toi, enfoiré, les bonnes manières._ Et faire mes prères par la même occasion...  
_

L'homme éclata de rire, et ses amis aussi: "toi, tu veux m'apprendre les bonnes manière ?"

-Vu comment vous vous tenez ce serait pas du luxe..._C'est vrai mais tout de même..._

-Tu te rends compte de la situation au moins ?

-y'a rien à comprendre, je suis face à une bande d'emmerdeurs bourrés. _Adieu monde cruel..._

-ey...joue pas avec ma patience... Dit l'homme en ressaisissant le bras de Miranda

-Alors déjà, première leçon, je ne t'ai pas permis de me tutoyer, et deuxième leçon, tu devrais apprendre que quand une femme dit non...

Elle retira une seconde fois son bras de la pression de son interlocuteur et saisit l'un des verres qui étaient sur la table: "...c'est que ça veut vraiment dire non!" dit-elle en jetant le contenu du verre au visage de l'homme.

-sale ...

-troisième leçon: on ne m'insulte pas... la seule chose que les merdes comme toi ont le droit de faire, c'est s'assoir et la fermer...

-pour qui tu te...

-prend ? La coupa-t-elle. Je me prend pour ce que je suis: quelqu'un qui ne voit aucun intérêt à discuter avec un looser et sa bande de tafioles.

-T'as vraiment pas l'air de te rendre compte de ce qui se passe...

-Et je suppose que c'est ton illustre intelligence qui va m'expliquer, oh, attends, note le sarcasme dans ma voix, je ne suis pas sûr que tu ai compris...

-Je vais te...

Au moment où le bras de l'homme se leva pour frapper Miranda, une lame et un maillet vinrent l'interposer. "Enfin, vous avez failli me faire attendre..." Dit la jeune femme en voyant ses deux chevaliers servants. Pendant que leur opposant tomba à terre, surpris et choqué, elle se dirigea vers l'extérieur, suivit des deux jeunes hommes qui s'étaient assurés que personne ne les suivaient où ne tenteraient de les attaquer:

-Aaaaah...baillât Miranda en s'étirant...c'était marrant, alors on fait quoi maintenant ?

-Non mais t'es inconsciente ? Tu aurais pu être blessée, ton innocence ne t'aurait été d'aucune aide s'il y avait eu une bagarre.

-Oya, Lavi-kun, je savais que vous alliez venir, je n'aurais pas joué comme ça sinon...

-Miranda, ce n'est pas un jeu, tu...

-Nyu...d'accord, pardon...

Miranda prit un air boudeur et s'arrêta de marcher. Lavi, d'ordinaire investigateur de blague et de jeu, celui qui d'habitude agaçait son entourage, en avait visiblement marre. Et en fallait beaucoup pour que le jeune bookman n'arrive à ce stade d'agacement. Il continua à avancer: "Je te la laisse Yuu...Garde un œil sur elle...Je vais dormir..."

-Hein ?! reviens ici baka usagi! Pourquoi c'est moi qui...

Mais aucune réponse de son collègue ne se fit entendre et le roux s'éloigna. Lorsqu'il eut disparu, Miranda se mit à sourire au japonais:

-Kanda-kun, si on reprenait là où s'était arrêté...

L e jeune homme la saisit et la plaqua contre le mur du couloir, ses bras l'empêchant de passer. Ce geste surpris d'ailleurs beaucoup qui en resta silencieuse et légèrement choquée. L'expression qu'affichait Kanda était sérieuse et effrayante:

-Écoute-moi bien...Lorsque je t'aurais dit ce que j'ai à dire, je retournerais au compartiment, et tu me suivras gentiment.

-mmmh...et si je ne suis pas d'accord....

-Je me fiche que tu sois d'accord ou non, je me fiche encore plus de ce qui t'es arrivé, et je me fiche que tu sois toi-même ou non, mais ce que tu fais ne m'amuse pas...

-ah oui, pourtant tu....

-Fais attention, je suis sérieux...

-Je ne voix pas pourquoi tu m'en veux...

-Je n'aime pas quand on joue avec moi, alors écoute bien parce que je ne le répèterais pas: si tu oses t'aventurer dans ma chambre, et retenter le genre de jeu dans lequel tu m'as piégé la dernière fois...je ne serais pas aussi gentil...

-C'est une invitation ?

-Tu risquerais de payer très chère tes envies d'amusements...

Kanda retira ensuite ses bras et se dirigea à son tour vers le compartiment, sous les yeux de sa collègue qui se mit soudainement à sourire en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres: "je n'attends que ça Kanda-kun...je n'attends que ça..." murmura-t-elle avant de suivre le japonais, comme il lui avait ordonné. Mais la jeune femme était bien décidé à changé l'issue de ce "nouveau jeu" qu'elle avait instauré au moment où elle avait posé les pieds dans la chambre de Kanda...

* * *

**Voilà! Le chapitre 3 est terminé! Alors on a mit Lavi et Timoty parce qu'on les adore tout simplement! Bon, on a pas grand chose à direà part merci à ceux qui auront lu, qu'on s'excuse dans le cas de fautes, n'oubliez pas de nous donner votre avis sur ce chapitre et on vous prévient tout de suite que la romance commencera vraiment dans le chapitre 4.**

**Alors quoi qu'il en soit, merci encore à ceux qui auront lu jusqu'à la fin et on se revoit au chapitre 4!**

**masaari et Hell \(^o^)/ o(^u^)o  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nous revoici pour le chapitre 4! Chapitre où commence la romance (du moins on va essayer...) Merci à ceux qui ont lu depuis le début et on espère vraiment que ce chapitre et ceux qui suivront vous plairont. Bon, on va pas trop vous embêter avec nos blablah et autres stupidités. Donc encore une fois, D-Gray Man n'est aucunement notre propriété. Bien, maintenant place à la suite de l'histoire ^^**

* * *

Kanda venait de disparaitre en direction du compartiment des exorcistes. Miranda, elle, ne bougeait toujours pas, même après la petite conversation qu'elle et le japonais venaient d'avoir, elle n'avait aucune intention de lui obéir. Elle tourna alors des talons, allant dans la direction opposée à celle de son compartiment et déambulant dans les couloirs en quête d'un nouvel amusement...

Kanda était perplexe...partagé entre la colère, l'agacement, et l'incompréhension, il n'arrivait pas à saisir comment quelqu'un comme lui, avait pu perdre quelqu'un comme Miranda. Il était revenu au compartiment depuis une bonne demi-heure, et sa collègue visiblement s'était carapatée il ne savait où dans le train. Il était d'autant plus énervé du fait que sa dite collègue était capable de se mettre à dos tout les passagers du train, ce qui incluait qu'ils (lui, Lavi et occasionnellement Timoty) devraient rétablir la situation. Les deux autres exorcistes qui se trouvaient dans le compartiment étaient tout deux endormis, donc pas - encore - au courant qu'il avait laissé filer une femme de loin plus faible que lui, parce qu'il avait eu la faiblesse de penser qu'elle lui obéirait...Sans aucune intention de laisser ses deux collègues prendre conscience de sa bévue, il se leva et alla à la recherche de Miranda, et il avait la ferme résolution de la ramener avec lui, même s'il devait la ligoter ou l'assommer...voire les deux...

La jeune femme quant à elle continuait à explorer les recoins du train. Le lieu où elle se trouvait devint soudain sombre et lorsqu'elle passa près d'une fenêtre elle vit que le train venait de pénétrer dans une ville. Cependant, c'était étrange mais il faisait nuit, alors que quelque secondes plus tôt, le train était baigné de la lumière du soleil. Intriguée, Miranda ouvrit la fenêtre et regarda en dehors. Il faisait réellement nuit, la lune brillait à travers un ciel vide d'étoile, et elle dégageait une lumière étrange....envoutante...on y percevait presque des murmures...comme si elle cherchait à lui parler...

Une main vint saisir fermement le bras de Miranda, la sortant de son bref état de transe, et lorsque l'allemande se tourna vers celui ou celle qui lui avait saisit le bras, elle afficha furtivement un sourire forcé: "Kanda-kun, quelle bonne surprise!"

-'Te fiche pas de moi, je peux savoir ce que tu faisais ?

-Rien du tout, je me promenais...

-J'espère que tu n'as pas encore fait l'imbécile dans le bar.

-Oya Kanda-kun; si je ne te connaissais pas, je penserais que tu es jaloux...

Elle s'approcha soudain du jeune homme, affichant le même regard vorace et lubrique qu'à l'Ordre. Ce sourire fit reculer d'un pas le kendoka: "Allons Kanda-kun...tu es et resteras mon partenaire de jeu préféré..." dit-elle en promenant ses doigts sur la joue de son cadet. Ce dernier, tentant de reprendre le dessus de la situation (et celui de son honneur), plongea un regard froid et dédaigneux sur la jeune femme: "ça ne m'intéresse pas." répliqua-t-il aussi froidement que l'expression sur son visage. Miranda fit descendre ses doigts sur le cou de l'épéiste, elle attrapa ensuite quelques mèches de cheveux du kendoka et se mit à jouer avec: "C'est justement plus amusant si tu résistes un peu...ça rend le jeu plus excitant...". Elle se rapprocha plus près de son cadet, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, leurs lèvres se frôlant presque...

C'est alors qu'un appel vint interrompre les projets de jeu de Miranda. Il s'agissait de Lavi.

"dommage..." murmura l'allemande avant de se retourner vers le bookman avec un sourire innocent: "Lavi-kun! Qu'est-ce qui se passe, je pensais que tu dormais."

-Il semble que nous soyons arrivés dans la ville où a été détectée l'innocence, d'après Reever, quelqu'un va venir nous chercher.

-Nous chercher ? Pour quoi faire ?

-Tu as due remarquer qu'il fait nuit.

-oui, et ?

-Ce ne serait pas très prudent de se promener dans l'obscurité alors qu'on ne sait pas ce qui peut se cacher dedans.

-oh, je vois.

Après que chacun eut récupérer ses affaires, les exorcistes débarquèrent du train avec les autres passagers. La ville était plongée dans l'obscurité et il était difficile de percevoir les ombres et les personnes réels. Lorsqu'ils posèrent le pied sur le quai, une voix étrangère les interpela, c'était un patrouilleur de l'Ordre.

-Vous êtes les exorcistes.

-Et vous la personne qui est chargée de nous guider.

-C'est exact, veuillez me suivre.

Aussitôt dit, les exorcistes suivirent le patrouilleur. Malgré les ténèbres, les rues n'étaient pas vides et il régnait une ambiance patrouilleur se mit alors à parler:

-Je dois vous avertir de quelque chose sur cette ville. Comme vous l'avez remarqué en entrant dans la ville, la nuit est soudainement tombée n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, c'est exact.

-C'est l'une des particularité de cette ville, elle est perpetuellement plongée dans la nuit. Depuis que je suis arrivé ici, je n'ai jamais vu le soleil se lever...Ce phénomène peut s'expliquer par la présence d'une innocence....L'autre particularité de cette ville est...

Avant même que l'homme ne puisse terminer sa phrase, le bruit de la population s'arrêta soudainement. Les exorcistes se stoppèrent aussi, lorsque le patrouilleur saisit le bras de Lavi: "Nous n'avons plus de temps à perdre! elles arrivent, dépêchons-nous!

Il se dirigea vers un grand bâtiment, suivit de ses ôtes qui ne comprenait pas vraiment la situation. Mais ils remarquèrent que les personnes dans les rues faisaient la même chose qu'eux, se hâtant vers un quelconque refuge et fuyant on ne sait quelle chose. Lorsqu'ils furent entré dans le bâtiment, le patrouilleur referma rapidement la porte et la verrouilla avant de se diriger vers l'une des fenêtres et de se mettre à scruter l'extérieur. Le silence inonda les lieux, et à travers ce silence, commençait à se faire entendre un son: un chant. Ce chant devenant de plus en plus fort, comme s'il approchait. Le patrouilleur s'écarta alors de la fenêtre et intima le silence aux jeunes exorcistes. Des voix, des murmures et des chants plus audibles se firent ensuite entendre. Quelques minutes passèrent et les voix s'éloignèrent. Lorsque le silence redevint complet, les habitants du bâtiment sortirent de leur cachette en soupirant de soulagement.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Demanda Timoty

-canto di sirena. Répondit une femme

-canto di sirena...? répéta l'enfant

-les chants des sirènes. Traduisit le partouilleur.

-Des sirènes ?

-Ce ne sont pas vraiment des sirènes, personnes ne sait vraiment à quoi elles ressemblent, mais chaque jour, elles reviennent et ceux qui ont le malheur de les rencontrer se font dévorer et leurs corps dépecés et mutilés sont abandonnés dans les rues....

La tension venait de retomber dans la ville, et les rues s'étaient de nouveau remplies. Les exorcistes quant à eux, avaient prit conscience de l'endroit où ils étaient: il s'agissait d'une sorte de cabaret. "En arrivant, je ne connaissais personne, je suis donc venu ici pour demander des renseignements et je me suis lié d'amitié avec la gérante, qui a accepté de m'héberger.

-C'est vrai que c'est un endroit...intéressant... dit Lavi en suivant des yeux la serveuse qui passait près de lui.

-J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas de rester ici le temps de votre mission.

-Meuh non, c'est une expérience très... intéressante... fit encore le bookman en gardant les yeux sur sa serveuse.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord. s'interposa Kanda.

-Allons Yuu, ça serait...

-intéressant, on sait! Je ne voix aucun intérêt à rester dans une endroit pareil. Continua le brun

-Moi je suis d'accord pour rester ici! Intervint Miranda, qui le faisait simplement pour embêter son collègue japonais. Je propose que l'on procède à un vote, que ceux qui sont d'accord pour rester ici lèvent la main!

Lavi et Miranda levèrent gaiement la main. "Et que ceux qui ne veulent pas *touss* les rabats-joie *touss*, lèvent la main!" Kanda leva la main, puis jeta un regard menaçant à Timoty qui, ne voulant pas finir en sushi, leva timidement sa main.

-Et maintenant, nous sommes à deux contre deux, ça ne nous avance pas. Dit Kanda

-Erreur mon cher Kanda-kun, Timoty-kun compte pour une demi-portion, ça nous fait donc deux contre un et demi! (Timoty: h-huh ..? -_-")

-B-bien, je vais vous montrer les chambres. Je vous présenterais la gérante après que vous vous soyez reposés.....

* * *

Kanda était dans sa chambre, éreinté par la journée qu'il venait d'avoir, et avec une seule envie: être tranquille. Il posa mugen sur son lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain....

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, il ressortit, une serviette autour de la taille et une sur sa tête pour sécher ses longs cheveux: "mmmh...très belle vue." dit une voix qui fit sursauter le japonais. Et il vit avec surprise - et horreur - Miranda, assise sur son lit, et jouant avec mugen. Comment avait-elle fait pour entrer sans qu'il ne sente sa présence ? La situation devenait décidément trop bizarre pour lui.

-Je ne suis pas d'humeur à te supporter là, alors vas-t'en.

-Oya Kanda-kun, je te trouverais presque menaçant.

-tch...est-ce que tu vas m'emmerder longtemps ?

-Jusqu'à ce que je m'en lasse...ce qui n'arrivera pas de sitôt je pense.

Kanda était à deux doigts de s'énerver. Il avança alors vers la jeune femme qui jouait encore avec son sabre et lui tendit la main:

-mugen.

-mmh?

-mugen, je te dis de me le rendre et de partir.

-Tu pense que c'est si simple Kanda-kun ?

-tch!

-Tu dois amèrement regretter celle que j'étais avant pas vrai ?

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi.

-Quelle cruauté Kanda-kun! Enfin, ce n'est pas très étonnant venant de toi, te demander de faire preuve d'un peu de sollicitude pour quelqu'un d'autre serait demander à Komui de marier Lenalee...ou meilleur exemple, serait te demander de tomber amoureux de moi.

-...

-Quoi, tu es amoureux de moi Kanda-kun ?

-C'est bon, j'en ai marre, donne moi mugen et déguerpis!

L'allemande regarda alors son collègue d'un air malicieux et lui indiqua ses lèvres. Le jeune homme ne comprit d'abord pas, mais il n'était pas d'humeur à se battre ou à se chamailler, alors il ne dit rien et attendit, bein qu'on voyait clairement qu'une veine était sur le point d'exploser sur son front:

-d'accord, je vais être gentille avec toi, et je veux bien te rendre mugen et partir, mais à une condition.

-Laquelle ?

-oh ? qu'ai-je entendu? Serais-tu vraiment d'accord Kanda-kun ?

-Oui, mais dépêche-toi avant que je ne change d'avis!

-Oya oya, que c'est interéssant...

-Je perd patience...

-De toute façon tu ne peux rien faire à part attendre, tu ne réussis même pas à me faire sortir par la force de ta persuasion.

-Miranda...

-Bien! Alors ma condition est....tatatadam! Un baiser!

-Bien, amène-toi qu'on en finisse. Fit l'épéiste, même pas surpris par la nature de cette condition. Il s'approcha ensuite de sa collègue, cette dernière recula.

-Pas si vite Kanda-kun, je ne veux pas d'un simple petit bisous sur la bouche.

-Quoi alors ?

-Je veux que tu m'embrasses comme quand on était dans ta chambre, un vrai baiser!

-...

-C'est d'accord, à moins que tu ne veuilles que je reste pour jouer avec toi sin...

-d'accord!

Le japonais saisit le visage de Miranda, capturant ses lèvres. Cette dernière fut surprise par ce geste et c'est alors que commença un baiser passionné entre les deux exorciste. Miranda ferma ensuite les yeux, et prit part à ce baiser, lâchant mugen et passant ses mains dans les cheveux mouillés de son cadet. Ce dernier, étrangement, prenait gout à cette sensation. Ses bras, comme s'ils bougeaient d'eux-même, se positionnèrent autour de la jeune femme qui tomba en arrière sur le lit. Les deux jeunes gens resserrèrent leur étreinte, intensifiant leur baiser......

Quelques minutes passèrent alors, puis, le souffle court, ils se séparèrent puis se regardèrent, haletants, et Miranda, contre toute attente, se sentit rougir. Elle redressa donc, passant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille : "H-hum...bien, je vais tenir ma parole et te laisser tranquille pour aujourd'hui Kanda-kun..." fit-elle en se relevant et en se dirigeant vers la porte. Après le départ de l'allemande, Kanda se laissa tomber sur le lit avec une sensation étrange...comme de la déception...à cet instant, il comprit, et même s'il n'aurait jamais admis ce fait, mais il aurait aimé voir Miranda rester....

* * *

Miranda se sentait bizarre, pourquoi s'était-elle mit à rougir si soudainement ? D'ailleurs les quelques couleurs sur son visage n'avaient pas encore disparus. Puis, pendant qu'elle se dirigeait vers sa propre chambre, une voix commença à faire écho dans sa tête. C'est ainsi que débuta une discussion mentale entre les deux personnalité de Miranda:

_-"Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a prit ?! Kanda-kun doit être furieux.._.

-Tiens, t'es encore là toi, ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas entendu...

-_Tu ne m'entendais pas ou tu m'ignorais...h-huh ?! D-donc, tu m'entendais depuis le début _?

-Oui, et je dois dire que c'était amusant.

-_M-mais...si tu m'entendais, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas écouté ?_

_-_Tu écoutes souvent les voix dans ta tête, toi ?

_-N-non, m-mais..._

_-_Ben voilà, met-toi à ma place, je n'allais pas écouter une miss fais-pas-ci qui cause dans mon esprit.

_-Ecoute, en agissant comme ça, c'est à moi...enfin à nous...non à moi...enfin bref! tu fais du tort à ce corps!_

_-_Tu m'excuseras chérie, mais la seule personne qui faisait du mal à ce corps c'est toi.

_-Q-quoi ?_

_-_Avant que je ne prenne ta place, si j'ai bien compris l'histoire, tu étais une femme plutôt coincée, faible d'esprit et mal dans sa peau qui se privait des plus petits bonheurs de la vie.

_-J-je...non, enfin c'est vrai en un sens mais..._

_-_Sois heureuse, tout ce que tu rêvais de faire, je le fais pour toi.

_-Ce n'est pas la question! la façon dont tu te comportes avec les autres, et à l'instant avec Kanda-kun...tu ne devrais pas..._

_-_Je n'ai pas eu l'impression que ça lui a tant déplu. Et puis, ça ne t'as pas déplu non plus que je sache...

_-Q-q-quoi ?! ... C-comment peux-tu le savoir d'abord ?_

-On a le même corps, je sais quand je ressens du plaisir et si j'en ressens, alors toi aussi. Et puis Kanda-kun ne te rend pas indifférente non ? D'ailleurs je pense que grâce à moi, tu lui fais beaucoup d'effet.

_-H-huh ?! n-ne raconte pas n'importe quoi! Tu ne connais pas Kanda-kun...!_

_-_Mais je le connais plus que toi, on dirait.

_-Ecoute, à partir de maintenant tu vas m'écouter et te calmer._

_-_mmmh...je ne crois pas, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, c'est moi qui contrôle ce corps, tu n'es qu'une voix qui traîne dans un coin de ma tête, donc, tu n'as aucun droit, ni aucun moyen de me donner des ordres. Alors jusqu'à ce que tu reprennes le contrôle de ton corps et ainsi de ta vie, c'est moi qui commande, nya...game over.

Ainsi, sous les vaines protestations de la timide Miranda, la personnalité dominante entra dans sa chambre.

"Et puis, je ne compte pas te laisser revenir...je veux garder Kanda-kun pour moi et pour moi seule...."

* * *

**Voilà, c'était le chapitre 4, on espère que ça vous a plus!**

**Ok, on ne sais pas trop si on peut appeler le contenue de ce chapitre un "début de romance" mais bon, quoi qu'il en soit, merci à ceux qui auront lu. Surtout n'oubliez pas de laisser votre avis.**

**Bon et bien on se revoit au prochain chapitre ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Coucou les gens! Nous revoici pour le chapitre 5! Bon, on sait pas trop quoi dire donc on va pas vous embêter avec nos blablah, donc, place à la suite de l'histoire! ^^ **

* * *

Miranda avait toujours vu Kanda comme quelqu'un de rude et froid. Un animal ténébreux et sauvage, un loup à la fois solitaire et dominant. Kanda quant à lui, avait toujours regardé sa collègue comme une petite chose fragile, faible et inutile. Mais cette petite chose, après les derniers évènements, s'était changé en lionne dominante et sulfureuse. Et le loup s'était malheureusement laissé coincé entre les griffes du fauve....

En effet, depuis que lui et ses coéquipiers avaient passé la première nuit dans le cabaret, Kanda se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise en présence de Miranda. Cette dernière prenant un malin plaisir à la taquiner et à le provoquer. L'allemande se faisant souvent réprimander par sa "conscience" d'origine, et elle se comportait de façon étrange: Timoty l'avait aperçu en train de parler seule, et une fois, elle s'était volontairement frappé la tête contre un mur, assurant ensuite à l'enfant qu'elle n'avait pas vu qu'il était devant elle. Et sincèrement, pour ses coéquipiers, entre les "sirènes" qui semaient la panique à tout bout de champ et Miranda qui se cassait la gueule toute seule (un peu comme avant), la situation devenait fatigante.

La jeune femme était allé dans sa chambre, histoire de "parler" avec elle-même, parce que, on a beau être effrontée et sûre de soi, on a rapidement sa dose à force de se prendre des murs par "accident". Elle s'assit sur son lit, se massant le front:

-'Tain! C'est quoi ton problème ?

_-Je veux retrouver mon corps!_

-T'es vraiment quelqu'un d'emmerdant, toi.

_-J-je..._

-J'ai une idée! Si on faisait un jeu! Si tu gagne je cèderais à ce que tu me demandes!

-_Je n'ai aucune raison de te faire confiance..._

-C'est ça ou moisir dans un coin de ma tête...

-...

-Tu es d'accord ? Ou bien tu as peur, ça ne serait pas très étonnant. Tu sais que tu n'as aucune chance.

_-D-d'accord...j'accepte..._

-Parfait! Voici les règles! Alors Kanda-kun...

_-U-un instant! Je refuse d'impliquer Kanda-kun! J-je ne peux pas!_

_-_Si ça peut te rassurer, te concernant, Kanda-kun a d'autre projet que de te transformer en chair à pâtée, si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

_-N-non, je ne vois pas! è////é_

-Voile-toi la face si tu veux, mais j'ai fais changer son opinion à ton égard. Et je trouve dommage, dans la mesure ou tu es la "vraie" Miranda, que tu ne fasses rien pour te rapprocher de lui...

_-J-je...je ne peux pas faire ça...même...même si j'en avais envie, ce genre de relation est interdit..._

-pfff...je suis toi, je te préviens, je sais ça. Mais si personne n'est au courant, je ne voix absolument pas le problème.

_-tu devrais comprendre..._

-Puisque tu ne veux rien faire, je vais gagner ce jeu, prendre ta place et faire ce que tu n'as jamais osé faire...Faire en sorte que Kanda-kun soit à moi...

-_Est-ce que tu aimes Kanda-kun ?_

-Autant que toi.

-_h-huh ...?_

-Mais contrairement à ce que tu ressens, je ne voix Kanda-kun que comme un partenaire de jeu très intéressant...

-...

-Bien, finissons-en rapidement! Actuellement, Lavi est en train de draguer les danseuses en bas, il embête Kanda-kun en essayant de l'entraîner avec lui. Kanda-kun est contrarié, il en a marre, il s'en va....maintenant il monte les escaliers, première marche, deuxième, troisième...il avance rapidement...il marche dans le couloir, s'approche de sa chambre...impact dans...sept...six...cinq...quatre...trois...deux...un...

"VLAM!" c'est le bruit extérieur que fit la porte de Kanda en se refermant dans un fracas.

_"je ne veux même pas savoir comment tu a fais ça...-_-"" _pensa la version timide de Miranda_  
_

-Ok! il est temps pour moi de te faire comprendre pourquoi tu n'as aucune chance contre moi. Je te paris que je finis dans son lit avant la fin de la journée!

L'allemande sortit alors de sa chambre, ignorant les protestation de sa "conscience", pour se diriger vers celle de Kanda. Celui-ci n'avait pas verrouillé la porte et elle y entra sans difficulté. Lorsqu'elle s'introduisit dans la pièce, et que le japonais la vit, il lui adressa un regard blasé, mais non moins surpris. La jeune femme se posa sur le lit, et observa longuement son cadet.

-Miranda...

-Je sais tu n'es pas d'humeur.

-tch.

-Ne t'en fais pas...aujourd'hui je vais être gentille, je ne vais pas t'embêter. Je veux juste t'aider. Dit Miranda en tapotant le coin du lit à côté d'elle pour faire signe à son collègue de s'y assoir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux...

-Kanda-kun, ne puis-je donc rien faire sans que tu ne me soupçonnes d'un mauvais coup ?

-non.

-Tu me blesses. Nan, sérieusement, je ne vais rien faire qui te ferait mal. Promis!

Hésitant, et suspicieux, Kanda s'assit malgré tout à l'endroit dit, pas très motivé à entrer dans un débat qu'il savait perdu d'avance. Lorsqu'il fut assis, Miranda posa ses mains sur les épaules du kendoka , ce qui fit légèrement sursauter ce dernier. Mais lorsque l'allemande commença à masser, il se sentit encore plus gêné:

-dis Kanda-kun...Je te mets mal à l'aise?

-...

-Tu sais, tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir honte avec moi...

Ces paroles avaient été dites dans un souffle, et Miranda retira ses mains des épaules du japonais pour les passer sous la chemise de ce dernier.

-M-Miranda, arrête ça...dit-il en rougissant et en tentant de garder son calme.

-chut...laisses-toi faire...je t'ai promis de ne rien faire qui puisse te faire mal, non ? Murmura l'exorciste en déposant ses lèvres sur la nuque de son interlocuteur.

-Je t'ai dit d'arrêter. Reprit le brun en se levant, se détachant de l'emprise de son aînée.

-Tu es très mignon quand tu rougis Kanda-kun. Dit malicieusement Miranda, pendant que Kanda tentait de cacher les couleurs qui dominaient sur son visage.

-Laisse-moi tranquille.

Malgré ce qu'il disait, Kanda ne savait pas réellement ce qu'il voulait. Depuis leur dernier baiser, il se sentait gêné lorsqu'il voyait Miranda. Il la voyait différemment, voulait la voir rester, mais ne savait pas s'il saurait gérer la situation si elle lui échappait. Et le kendoka détestait se sentir aussi désorienté et faible, et surtout face à Miranda. Ses pensées furent alors interrompues par la sensation d'une main sur sa joue. Lorsque son esprit se repositionna sur la situation, il se trouva nez à nez avec l'allemande. Elle posa sa main sur la joue du jeune homme, lui souriant:

-Je sais que je n'ai pas été très coopérative ces derniers temps, mais...depuis ce qui s'est passé hier...

Miranda s'approcha davantage de son cadet "je n'ai cessé d'y penser..." et scella enfin leurs lèvres. Kanda quant à lui ne bronchait pas, repris par cette sensation étrange, ce besoin de la toucher, et comme la première fois qu'ils s'étaient embrassés, le kendoka positionna ses bras autour de la jeune femme, l'étreignant plus fort, plus intensément. Le japonais délaissa alors les lèvres de sa collègue pour s'attaquer à son cou. Miranda lâcha un soupir, pour la personnalité enfouie au fond de son esprit, ce genre de sensation était totalement inconnu, mais réveillait en elle un désir et un besoin qui se traduisaient dans ce plaisir coupable.

La jeune exorciste avançait lentement mais sûrement vers le lit, entraînant avec elle son cadet. Ils basculèrent ensuite sur les couvertures. Miranda se redressa légèrement pour déboutonner son chemisier pendant que Kanda la couvrait de baisers. Elle bascula de nouveau, se mettant à califourchon sur son cadet et commença à lui retirer sa chemise tout en prenant possession de ses lèvres. L'allemande passa ses mains sur le torse musclé de son partenaire, celui-ci repris sa place dominante au dessus de la jeune femme et descendit ses mains sur les hanches de cette dernière. Pendant que le japonais continuait à l'embrasser, un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Miranda à la sensation des mains de Kanda sur la fermeture de son pantalon. C'est alors que sans réellement en prendre conscience, elle murmura un " je gagne..." qui surpris son partenaire. Ce dernier se redressa en jetant un regard accusateur sur sa collègue:

-Kanda-kun ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

-huh ? Moi, je...rien du tout, allons Kanda-kun, reprenons là où nous en étions. Tenta de se défiler Miranda en remettant ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme.

-tch. fit-il en se relevant d'un coup.

-Kanda-kun ?

-Mieux vaut qu'on arrête avant de le regretter...

Remettant sa chemise, Kanda s'éloigna de son aînée. Il saisit sa veste et se dirigea vers la porte en reprenant son attitude distante: "Tu aurais intérêt à être partie à mon retour..." puis il quitta la pièce.

-Merde! J'y étais presque!

_-Dois-je en conclure que tu as perdue ?_

-Ta gueule! Ce n'est pas encore la fin de la journée!Et puis te la joue pas, parce que su j'échoue, tu devras quand même participer au jeu

-...

Contrariée, Miranda se leva, se rhabilla et se dirigea vers la porte. Lorsqu'elle fut au rez-de-chaussé, elle jeta un œil à Kanda, ce dernier semblait aussi contrarié qu'elle, cependant, vu le bruit et la foule, il ne remarqua pas la présence de la femme lorsqu'elle passa près de lui. L'allemande se dirigea ensuite vers la sortie du cabaret, refermant la porte derrière elle.

Comme lorsqu'elle était arrivé avec ses coéquipiers, il faisait nuit, alors qu'on était en plein milieu de la journée. Elle déambulait dans les rues sombres, sans penser à ce qui pourrait lui arriver, trop occupée à penser à comment elle allait gagner son jeu. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait plus personne autour d'elle. Les rues s'étaient vidées, et elle était trop plongée dans ses pensées pour s'en être rendu compte. C'est alors que les lumières s'éteignirent et que l'obscurité la submergea. Elle ne voyait plus rien, ni où elle se trouvait, ni les potentielles personnes qui pourraient s'approcher. C'est alors que le silence de cette obscurité fut brisé par un souffle, un chant et Miranda compris enfin qu'_elles_ approchaient, les sirènes qui dévoraient et dépeçaient ceux qui avaient le malheur de croiser leur chemin. Elle aurait aimé fuir, courir, mais comment l'aurait-elle fait, elle ne pouvait se repérer et ne savait pas d'où venait les voix qui se rapprochaient dangereusement. Plusieurs présences se firent alors sentir, l'aura qu'elles dégageaient était pesante, lourde, intimidante... Et les voix étaient de plus en plus proches...

Le ciel se dégagea soudain, les nuages s'écartèrent et laissèrent la lune apparaître, brillant d'une étrange lumière. Cette même lumière qui lui avait semblée si fascinante et hypnotique la première fois qu'elle l'avait aperçue, c'était comme si elle l'appelait. Le corps de la jeune allemande devint subitement lourd, elle se sentait nauséeuse, comme si elle perdait toute son énergie et sa volonté. Le peu de chose lucide qu'elle pouvait voir était des formes s'approchant sans qu'elle ne puisse bouger. Avant qu'elle ne perde complètement connaissance, des bras virent la saisir fermement et l'entraîner loin.

Lorsque les chants s'arrêtèrent, et que, une bonne dizaines de minutes plus tard, les gens repeuplèrent les rues, les yeux de Miranda se rouvrirent sur son "sauveur", et c'est avec stupéfaction qu'elle vit Kanda.

-K-Kanda-kun..?

-tch...je te croyais stupide mais pas à ce point...

-...

Le kendoka lui jeta alors un regard interrogateur.

-Tu te sens bien ?

-h-huh?

-Tu n'as rien à me dire ?

-A-A te dire..? Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parle..je-je..

-Pas de remarque, pas de vanne ni de réplique cinglante ?

-A-ah...

Un instant.

Kanda avait raison. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait. Elle n'avait même pas essayé de faire des avances à Kanda, ni penser à une seule insulte. Était-elle redevenue elle-même ?

"Ma deuxième personnalité serait partie ?"

_Dans tes rêves ma p'tite..._

-huh ? fit-elle en sursautant au son cette voix.

_Je sais pas ce que tu as fait, mais ne pense pas que tu te débarrasseras de moi aussi facilement. Comme ça au moins, ça facilite les règles. Si tu réussi à finir dans le lit de Kanda-kun avant que cette journée ne finisse, tu gagneras, et j'accepterais de te laisser tirer les ficelles..._

Pendant que les deux personnalité discutaient, Kanda se leva.

-Oï, magne-toi, baka usagi et le morpion doivent se demander où on est.

-ah..O-oui, je viens.

La jeune femme se leva à son tour et suivit son collègue. C'était étrange, elle ne comprenait pas ce qui avait bien pu se passer, comment avait-elle pu reprendre le contrôle de son corps ? Elle se posait tellement de question, mais celle qui démangeait le plus concernait son collègue japonais: que pensait-il d'elle à présent. Il ne s'intéressait déjà pas beaucoup à elle au début, mais maintenant, tout ce qu'elle lui inspirait devait être du dégout et du mépris. Malgré l'animation autour d'eux, il régnait un silence pesant, gênant et lourd...

-K-Kanda-kun...? Commença Miranda dans un soupir

-...

-J-je...excuse-moi...

_-pitié..tu vas pas jouer la petite pleureuse qui s'excuse...c'est si pathétique..._

-tch.

-Pour ce qui s'est passé ces derniers temps...je suis désolée...

_-Hey, tu dois coucher avec lui pas le faire fuir..._

Plus tard, ils arrivèrent a cabaret. Quelques minutes après être entrée, Miranda ressortit, mais sans s'éloigner, en s'asseyant sur les marches devant la porte d'entrée. Elle n'avait pas le courage d'affronter le regard de ses amis après tout ce qu'elle avait fait. Lorsqu'elle fut à l'extérieur, elle remarqua qe le ciel était redevenu sombre, a lune était dissimulée derrière les nuages et aucune étoile ne brillait.

_-Dis-moi, tu ne vas rien tenter ?_

-J-je ne peux pas faire ça...c'est immoral...

_-ça ne te fais rien de perdre le jeu ?_

-Jouer avec la vie et les sentiments des gens...je ne trouve pas ça amusant. Je refuse de m'impliquer dans ce genre de jeu...

-_Sortez les mouchoirs...C'est à cause de ce genre de discours larmoyants que les filles comme toi ne profitent pas de la vie...Et concernant Kanda-kun tu ne vas rien faire...  
_

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de...

"de quoi ?" fit une voix familière. Il s'agissait de Kanda.

_C'est moi ou ce mec te suis...?_

"chut." murmura l'allemande en posant ses mains sur sa tête. Kanda se tint debout derrière elle, appuyé contre un des piliers qui jonchaient l'entrée.

-A qui tu parlais ?

-M-moi ? A personne.

_Trop tard, maintenant il te prend pour une cinglé schizo..._

_-..._

-Kanda-kun...encore un fois, pardon...pour tout...

_Et elle nous ressort les excuses, franchement, c'est pas comme ça que tu vas te le taper._

-On dirait que tu es redevenu toi-même...

-h-hum...en quelque sorte...

-...

_super l'ambiance...-_-"_

Le silence, c'était tout ce qui pouvait venir après un courte discussion entre les deux exorcistes. Miranda ne savait absolument pas quoi faire. Comment devait-elle réagir, que devait-elle lui dire ? Elle n'osait même pas le regarder dans les yeux, le simple fait de lui parler la mettait mal à l'aise, sa présence seule la mettait mal à l'aise. Pourtant, dans sa chambre, lorsqu'elle était avec lui, qu'ils étaient si proches, elle ne pouvait nier s'être sentie bien. Dans les bras de Kanda, elle s'était sentie importante, spéciale...une des rares occasions dans sa vie où elle avait l'impression d'être une femme, une vraie.

Mais cette sensation n'était maintenant qu'un souvenir. Elle était redevenue elle-même, avec une voix grossière et insultante au fond de la tête. Décidément, ce genre de chose ne pouvait lui arriver qu'à elle. La jeune allemande soupira lourdement avant de se lever dans l'intention de rentrer. Lorsqu'elle leva le pied pour monter les premières marches, son pied glissa (on ne change pas bonnes habitudes) et elle s'apprêta à se ramasser royalement, lorsqu'un main attrapa son poignet et l'attira en avant. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle se retrouva face à Kanda. Ce dernier la lâchant ensuite lorsqu'elle fut stable.

-tch. Fais un peu attention.

-P-pardon...et merci.

Le jeune homme posa ses yeux sur son interlocutrice, dans l'intention de lui jeter un regard dédaigneux, mais fut surpris en rencontrant les yeux de cette dernière. Il en resta sans voix, perplexe face à ce qu'il ressentait. Pourquoi se sentait-il aussi gêné ? Il n'avait aucune raison de réagir ainsi. Il se sentait pourtant attiré par elle: ses lèvres lui étaient si tentantes, son corps semblait l'appeler, il la désirait.

Miranda était tout aussi gênée que son cadet, elle était intimidée, mais ne pouvait détourner son regard. Elle sentait son cœur battre de plus en plus rapidement. Elle fit un pas pour s'approcher du jeune homme, hésitant à en faire plus, il n'y avait que quelques centimètres qui séparaient les deux corps. Les deux exorcistes ne pouvaient se quitter des yeux, leurs mains se cherchant, leurs lèvres s'appelant mutuellement. La distance qui les séparait diminuait de seconde en seconde.

"K-Kanda-kun...je..." Mais les mots de la jeune femme furent étouffés par les lèvres de Kanda sur les siennes. Il la saisit alors, la plaqua contre le pilier auquel il était appuyé, et c'est alors que la sensation qu'ils avaient ressentit auparavant les gagna une nouvelle fois. Ils savaient que c'était interdit, qu'ils ne devaient pas continuer, mais cette sensation était si agréable, ce plaisir coupable et condamnable au yeux de l'Ordre, ce désir inavouable qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre...l'interdit avait quelque chose de si plaisant...

"hum hum..."

interrompit alors une voix. Kanda brisa le baiser pour se tourner vers l'empêcheur de tourner en rond qui venait d'arriver. Il vit alors Lavi, affichant une expression étrangement sérieuse. A la vue du jeune bookman, Miranda s'écarta rapidement, n'osant pas le regarder en face. Elle retourna à l'intérieur et se précipita dans sa chambre. Lorsque la porte fut fermée, elle s'effondra sur son lit, rouge de honte.

--------- ooOoOoo ----------

Dehors, Kanda et Lavi étaient debout, face à face. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait dit un mot, mais le silence en disait long sur ce qui se passait. C'est alors que le roux ouvrit la bouche pour parler: "je suis content que tu l'ai trouvé mais..." mais avant qu'il ne dise quoi que ce soit de plus, le japonais tourna des talons et retourna à l'intérieur, laissant en plan son équipier. Le jeune homme se dirigea simplement vers l'escalier. Il arriva dans le couloir et se mit à marcher en direction de sa chambre. Lorsqu'il s'y arrêta, il se surpris à se demander si Miranda était à l'intérieur, prête à lui sauter dessus comme la dernière fois, ou si elle se trouvait dans sa propre chambre, à l'attendre. Il était aussi partagé entre sa raison qui lui disait de ne pas s'aventurer dans ce genre d'histoire, et son envie de céder à cette attirance et ce désir. Que devait-il faire? Il avait toujours été quelqu'un de sage, mais aujourd'hui, une femme chamboulait tout ces principes de discipline. Alors que devait-il faire ? Pourquoi se sentait-il si désarmé ? Pourquoi face à elle ? Pourquoi Miranda ? Il était pétrifié devant sa porte, à se poser des questions.

Dans sa chambre, Miranda était tourmentée par la voix de sa frivole version:

-_Tu n'es qu'une idiote, ta seule chance de gagner et tu l'as laissé filer à cause du lapin...tu es vraiment pathétique..._

-Laisse-moi tranquille...je ne veux forcer personne à faire quoi que ce soit...

_-Sérieusement, avec ce genre de principe moral, jamais Kanda-kun ne pourrais s'intéresser à toi...tout ce que tu dois être pour lui est un petit jouet pour satisfaire ses manques d'activités..._

-A-arrête-ça...

_-Tu n'as même pas insisté, tu aurais pu expulser l'autre bookman, mais non, mademoiselle a préféré partir en courant...tu es une personne affligeante...  
_

-Je n'ai jamais demandé à être comme ça...je suis simplement moi-même...

_-C'est pas comme ça que tu vas avoir ce que tu veux, tu crois que c'est en étant toi-même que Kanda va venir te rejoindre dans ta chambre et..._

"Kanda-kun..?" coupa alors la voix de l'allemande.

En effet, Kanda venait de pénétrer dans la pièce. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr d'avoir fait le bon choix. Il était nerveux. Il ne su que dire lorsque Miranda lui jeta un regard surpris.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, lui ?_

Le jeune homme s'approcha alors de l'allemande, posant sa main sur sa joue. La jeune exorciste posa ensuite sa main sur celle de son collègue. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce qu'ils faisaient, mais ils savaient qu'ils le voulaient, suivant cette attraction luxurieuse qui les guidait. Le kendoka approcha alors son visage de celui de son aînée, mais cette dernière se détourna légèrement, tentant de raisonner le japonais, et de se raisonner elle-même pas la même occasion:

-Kanda-kun...on ne devrait pas...c'est interdit de...

Un silence se fit alors sentir dans la pièce.

_Quelle larve...je voix déjà la scène...Kanda-kun va te regarder froidement, et partir en te laissant dans ton trou.._

Mais le regard que lui adressa Kanda était tout sauf froid. Et il l'embrassa une première fois avant de lui dire: "Tais-toi..." fit-il en descendant vers son cou.

Il commença ensuite à déboutonner le chemisier de sa partenaire avant de lui retirer. Pendant qu'ils continuaient leur passionnante séance de déshabillage et de baiser, la voix à l'intérieur de la tête de Miranda était désarçonnée, mais la jeune femme était trop envoutée par ce qui se passait pour l'entendre. Bientôt, les deux corps s'unirent et ne furent plus qu'un, haletant, s'harmonisant dans un ballet de soupirs, de baisers et de caresses. Jamais Miranda n'aurait pu imaginer ressentir un tel plaisir dans les bras de Kanda, c'était simplement surnaturel...

Quelques heures plus tard, Miranda s'était assoupie aux côtés de son nouvel amant. Ce dernier l'observait, il était intrigué par elle. Elle semblait si vulnérable et fragile, et pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder d'une autre façon. Jamais ses désirs ne l'avaient poussé aussi loin, pourtant, il savait qu'il ne pouvait se réserver le luxe d'entrer dans ce genre de relation....

Dehors, le silence avait repris...Les même présences menaçantes, les mêmes voix envoutantes, le même chant angoissant...Elles arrivaient, et ce que Miranda ne savait pas, c'est que personne n'avait jamais échappé aux "sirènes", et les rares fois où leurs proies s'échappaient, elles revenaient pour finir le travail....

* * *

**Hayé!!! voilà, c'est fini pour le 5ème chapitre ^^.**

**Bon que dire à part ça ? C'est le dernier chapitre de la semaine vu que dès demain, nous entrons en plein dans nos examens, donc on espère que ça vous aura plu.**

**Merci d'avoir lu et on se retrouve au chapitre 6! \(^o^)/ d(^u^)b**

**A plus, masaari et hell  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Coucou les gens! Bon et bien nous revoici pour le chapitre 6! **

* * *

Miranda sortait peu à peu de son profond sommeil, blotti contre un corps qu'elle savait être celui de Kanda. Le jeune homme était réveillé depuis longtemps, observant sa collègue assoupie, se demandant ce qu'il devait faire. La jeune allemande quant à elle, ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux, de peur de voir cette chaleur disparaitre. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées, continuant à faire semblant de dormir, quand la chaleur qui était à ses côtés fit place au froid.

_hey...tu comptes le laisser partir comme ça ?_

"Je...je ne sais pas..."

_C'est de Kanda qu'on parle, il peut sentir la présence d'une mouche au milieu d'un trafic routier, tu crois pas qu'il sait déjà que tu ne dors plus ? -_-"_

"M-mais..."

_Oya...quand je pense que j'ai perdu contre "ça"..._

"je ne peux pas me lever et le retenir comme ça..."

_Et pourquoi pas ?_

"Tu sais très bien pourquoi, tu es moi après tout, tu sais ce qui est dans ma tête.."

_C'est vrai...mais bon, après ce qui s'est passé entre vous, tu crois pas que tu peux te foutre des règles juste une fois ?_

"Pff...C'est facile à dire pour toi..."

...

_Oï, il est partit..._

"A-ah! C'est vrai ?" pensa la jeune exorciste en se relevant d'un coup.

Voyant que la pièce était vide, elle alla s'habiller rapidement,et attendit quelques instants avant de sortir de sa chambre. Rasant les murs en faisant attention à où elle allait.

_ça fait même pas dix minutes que vous avez couché ensemble et tu l'évites déjà...c'est pas comme si il allait débarquer de l'autre côté du couloir pour te sauter dessus...tsss...on dirait une lycéenne pré-pubère..._

La situation était ridicule. C'était vrai, Miranda n'avait aucune raison d'être aussi embarrassée, elle était adulte, et Kanda aussi. Et vu comment il était discret et fière, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il revienne la retrouver pour lui "sauter dessus".

Rassemblant donc son courage, du moins le peu qu'elle pu, la jeune femme se rendit au rez-de-chaussé, se préparant mentalement à éventuellement recroiser le regard de son collègue japonais.

Lorsqu'elle fit son apparition au rez-de-chaussé, elle eut la sensation désagréable d'être fixée, et elle n'avait aucun doute sur la personne qui la regardait avec tant d'insistance. Elle essaya de faire quelques pas, mais des yeux transperçaient constamment ses mouvements. Décidant alors de ne plus bouger, ou plutôt n'osant plus bouger parce qu'elle était pétrifiée par la gêne, Miranda attendit. Quelques minutes passèrent et l'imposante pression qui pesait l'atmosphère se dissipa après qu'une soupir de frustration se fit entendre. La jeune femme s'éloigna du reste des personnes présentes dans la pièce, afin de se calmer un peu, et d'échapper aux regards un peu trop perçants de son collègue.

Un cri se fit soudain entendre à l'extérieur, il s'agissait d'une femme. Les lumières de la villes s'éteignirent, comme à l'accoutumé, et on devinait déjà la raison du silence et de la peur qui avaient prit place dans l'atmosphère. Les voix se faisaient plus insistantes, approchant. Des silhouettes se dessinèrent à travers les rideaux des fenêtres et des portes, puis s'éloignèrent, comme attirées par autre choses. Kanda et Lavi dégainèrent leurs armes, prêt à attaquer au moindre incident, mais heureusement, rien ne se passa, les voix se dissipèrent dans les l'air et une bonne vingtaine de minutes plus tard, les lumières se rallumèrent à l'extérieur. Les deux jeunes exorcistes, suivis de Timoty sortirent et constatèrent un qu'il s'était formé un attroupement à quelques pas de là où ils étaient. Ils allèrent voir ce qui se passait, et découvrirent le cadavre d'une jeune femme, dépecée et pratiquement méconnaissable. Les trois garçons, en observant le corps, eurent une impression désagréable: celle de connaitre cette personne. Ce fut Timoty qui eut le premier déclic en posant ensuite la question: "où est Miranda ?" Question à laquelle aucun de ses collègue n'eut de réponse. Ils se retournèrent vers la défunte, et c'était vrai, plus il la regardait, plus ses cheveux, la couleur de sa peau, bien que maculés par le sang, leur paraissaient semblable à ceux de Miranda. Une inquiétante pensée s'immisça alors dans leur esprits, et Timoty se précipita dans le cabaret en appelant l'allemande, priant pour que ses pensées soient fausses.

Heureusement, la jeune femme était assise dans un coin d'un salon, où elle s'était retirée pour fuir les regards d'un certain japonais. Elle était pensive, discutant avec cette personnalité qui lui avait fait faire tant de chose, mais qui, étrangement, s'avouer être la seule personne à qui elle pouvait parler sincèrement. D'ailleurs, même si elle avait voulu, elle n'aurait pu lui mentir.

_Mon Dieu que tes histoires sont compliquées, même si on a le même passé, je ne me rappelle pas m'être sentie aussi misérable..._

"Je t'envie... finalement, tu es le genre de personne que j'aurais aimé devenir...."

_Je sais, qui ne voudrait pas être moi ? Je suis parfaite, et qui n'aimerait pas être la perfection ?_

Miranda se permit un sourire forcé en entendant ces paroles:

_Enfin, j'imagine que tu va attendre que ce prince charmant de Kanda-kun arrive..._

l'allemande soupira "je ne crois pas au prince charmant...encore moins pour ce qui est de Kanda-kun"

_Ah...serais-tu plus réaliste que je ne le pensais finalement ?_

"Je n'y ai jamais cru, ce monde n'a rien d'un conte de fée, je n'ai rien d'une princesse, et aucun prince charmant ne viendra me chercher sur son cheval blanc..."

La voix de Timoty se fit alors entendre dans la pièce avoisinante, et on pouvait deviner l'inquiétude qui s'y reflétait. Miranda se leva, se dirigeant vers la porte. Lorsque la jeune femme posa sa main sur la poignée, celle-ci se tourna de l'extérieur et la porte s'ouvrit, se fracassant par la même occasion contre la face de l'allemande. Cette dernière se retrouva par terre, à moitié assommée. Elle se redressa difficilement, posant sa main sur son front, partie de son visage qui avait le plus encaissé le coup. Lorsque ses yeux se rouvrirent enfin, ils rencontrèrent ceux de Kanda. Miranda fut alors surprise d'y voir de l'inquiétude, mêlé à du soulagement. Elle n'avait pour l'instant aucune idée de pourquoi le jeune homme l'observait d'une telle façon, mais son cœur s'emballa d'un coup. Le kendoka s'apprêta à dire qu'elle chose, quand Timoty le coupa dans son élan et lui passa dessus pour tomber dans le bras de Miranda:

-Miranda! Tu es en vie, elles ne t'ont pas tuer! dit l'enfant en serrant son aînée.

-H-huh ?! réussit à articuler celle-ci, tentent d'enregistrer ce qui se disait.

Kanda quant à lui, après avoir orné d'une bosse le crâne de Timoty, se releva et repris son sérieux légendaire. Lavi arriva à son tour, soupirant de soulagement en voyant que sa collègue était saine et sauve. Miranda elle avait toujours mal, elle en voulait un peu à Kanda de ne s'être même pas excusée, mais elle savait que cela ne servait à rien de lui faire de remarque, tout ce qu'elle récolterait serait un regard froid et perçant, et c'était la dernière chose qu'elle désirait pour le moment.

Après que Timoty l'ai enfin relâché, et qu'elle puisse enfin respirer, Miranda s'en retourna dans sa chambre. C'est alors que la voix de sa seconde personnalité se fit entendre:

_Tu vas rester comme ça ? Alors qu'il t'a envoyé une porte en pleine face ?!_

"Il ne l'a pas fait exprès, et même s'il l'avait fait exprès, je ne vais pas allé l'obliger à s'excuser..."

_Et pourquoi pas ? Il doit s'excuser, c'est un homme, et tout homme s'excuse devant MOI ! Enfin...pour le moment, devant toi..._

"ça ne m'intéresse pas..."

_Femme faible!_

"Je sais, faible et avec un mal de crâne pas possible..."

_Et à qui tu le dois ce mal de crâne ?_

"...a Kanda-kun...et..."

_Qui c'est qui est venu dans ta chambre alors que tu ne demandais rien à personne ?_

"Kanda-kun...mais..."

_Et qui a passé du bon temps avec toi après ça, chose qu'il ne fait pas souvent et que toi, oui toi, tu as daigné lui donner ?_

"Kanda-kun..."

_Et il ose te fracasser une porte sur la tronche sans daigner s'excuser! Ne mérites-tu pas un eu de sollicitude après lui avoir offert ton corps ? Ne mérites-tu pas des excuse de la part de ce mangeur de soba mal léché ? Alors! Je veux t'entendre dire que tu vas aller arracher des excuses à ce coincé émotionnel!_

"Si je le fais, tu vas te taire ?"

_Oui._

"Ok, allons-y"

Sans réellement penser à ce qu'elle faisait, Miranda, à la limite de la fatigue, se dirigea vers la chambre de son collègue japonais, dans l'idée de potentiellement recevoir des excuses. Elle entra sans frapper, guidé par les paroles de sa sulfureuse personnalité. Et comme si le destin était de mèche, Kanda était justement dans sa chambre, surpris par la soudaine irruption de la jeune femme.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Fit-il, détournant légèrement le regard, visiblement gêné par la présence devant lui.

-h-heu...

_Hey, c'est pas le moment d'avoir peur, demande lui de s'excuser!_

Mais Miranda ne pouvait bouger, ses instinct de préservation étaient revenu et elle savait que parler, ou demander des excuses à Kanda ne l'aiderait pas à sortir de cette pièce en un seul morceau.

_Bon, si tu veux pas parler, je vais prendre les choses en main! Tu vas répéter tout ce que je te dirais, ok._

"hein ? I-il n'en est pas question, je sais de quoi tu es capable et ce qui peut sortir de ta-ma-notre bouche, je refuse." pensa l'allemande

_Tu vas pas rester là, il va falloir que tu parles à un moment ou un autre, alors laisse-moi accélérer les choses, maintenant tu vas lui dire..._

"excuse-toi." dit soudainement la jeune exorciste. Elle mit sa main sur sa bouche, elle-même surprise par ce qui venait de se passer. Sa bouche avait parlé d'elle-même.

_eeey, c'est nouveau ça, j'ai repris le contrôle ?_

La 2nde personnalité tenta alors de bouger, mais le corps ne répondait pas.

_dommage, enfin, c'est un bon début, alors, où en étais-je...ah oui..._

-j'exige que tu t'excuses._  
_

Le regard de Kanda s'agrandit sous la surprise:

-qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

-Tu as très bien entendu.

La pauvre Miranda, elle, ne voulait qu'une chose, détaler comme un lapin, mais la peur continuait à la figer, surtout en voyant que Kanda s'était levé. Ce dernier afficha un sourire amusé et dédaigneux.

-Tu veux que je m'excuse ? C'est la meilleure...

-Je ne voix pas en quoi, Kanda-kun.

-Je vois que tu t'es une nouvelle fois cogné la tête.

-Et c'est à toi que je dois dire merci pour ça.

-oh, je vois... son sourire s'intensifia pour prendre des traits moqueurs.

-Alors...

-Alors quoi ?

-J'attends tes excuses.

-Dans ce cas tu devras attendre longtemps.

-Kanda-kun, tu te moques de moi ? quand on fait des bêtises, on assume.

-tch. Maintenant le jeune homme la regardait de haut. Pour qui le prenait-elle ? Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils avaient couché ensemble une seule fois qu'il allait s'occuper d'elle.

Voyant comment son collègue l'observait, et bien que gardant des traits inquiets, elle continua à parler.

-T'es vraiment gonflé.L'ancienne cruche que j' étais accepterait peut-être que tu l'ignores comme ça, mais je ne ferais pas la même chose. Excuse-toi immédiatement.

-même pas en rêve.

Étrangement, cette situation amusait Kanda, jamais aucune femme ne lui avait autant tenu tête, cela faisait cinq minutes qu'elle essayait de lui soutirer des excuses et il ne l'avait pas encore chassé ou découpé en morceau, et elle n'avait pas encore fui. La nouvelle perception qu'il avait de Miranda grandissait de minute en minute. Il était à la fois intrigué par la force qui émanait de cette personnalité sulfureuse, et à la fois attiré par l'innocence et la douceur qui se reflétaient dans l'autre.

_oh toi la coincée, bouge un peu, parce qu'avec la tête que tu fais je suis pas très crédible. _

"m-mais..."

_Tu veux que tout le monde te marche toujours sur les pieds, moi non, alors réagis, si tu soumets Kanda-kun, tu pourras accomplir tout ce que tu voudras plus tard._

"Je..."

_Si ton seul but est d'accepter tout et de céder, le mieux est que tu abandonne et que tu me donnes ce corps, parce que ce que tu en fais, c'est du gâchis!_

Les traits d'inquiétude de Miranda firent alors place à des traits de déterminations_._

-je ne répèterais pas Kanda-kun, excuse-toi.

Le jeune homme s'approcha alors plus près, faisant instinctivement reculer sa collègue, jusqu'à la plaquer contre la porte.

-jamais. Lui murmura-t-elle.

A cet instant, le japonais ne su que faire. Il avait atteint une limite, et s'il décidait de la franchir, il atteindrait le point de non retour. Miranda ne savait pas non plus si elle devait continuer ou fuir.

Les deux exorcistes savaient pertinemment où déboucherait cette situation s'ils continuaient dans leur lancée. Pourtant, ils n'avaient aucune envie d'arrêter. Cette sensation les gagnait petit à petit, ce désir, ce besoin de transgresser l'interdit de l'Ordre. L'appel respectif de leurs lèvres, le cris délicieux de la luxure se ressentait dans chaque parcelle de leur être...

Oubliant alors tout autour d'eux, les lèvres des deux jeunes gens se rencontrèrent, et bientôt leur langue. S'enchaînaient alors baisers doux, passionnés, sauvages parfois. Ils oubliaient peu à peu qui ils étaient, leurs obligations, leurs fardeaux d'exorcistes, les règles si strictes de la Congrégation, plongeant dans le néant de ce plaisir...

----------------------x--------------------

Plus tard, les deux exorcistes étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Miranda jouait nerveusement avec les cheveux de son amant, se demandant ce qu'elle devait faire... Pourtant, malgré le silence qui avait succédé à leurs ébats, l'atmosphère était sereine et calme. Bien qu'anxieuse, l'allemande se sentait en sécurité, profitant de la chaleur de Kanda, chose qu'elle était peut-être la seule à pouvoir se permettre. Les lumières de l'extérieur, qui les éclairaient, furent alors remplacé par le silence et l'obscurité. Il n'y avait aucun doute ce qui se passait à l'extérieur, les chants, les voix étranges, les murmures. Mais rien de tout cela n'effrayait Miranda, car elle avait Kanda près d'elle...

Lorsque les lumières revinrent, les deux exorcistes ne savaient pas que leurs collègues, Lavi et Timoty, ainsi que les habitants de la ville, avaient découvert un autre corps. Encore un femme, dépecée, brune, arborant une peau de porcelaine maintenant souillée par le sang et, bien que difficilement reconnaissable, ressemblant trait pour trait à la victime précédente...Le jeune bookman réfléchit sur la situation et à la ressemblance des victimes. Puis, songeant à Miranda, ils se souvint de l'incident dans lequel elle s'était fait attaquée par les sirènes. Inquiet, il se mit alors à la recherche de la jeune femme...

Dans la chambre de Kanda, les deux jeunes personnes n'avaient toujours pas bougé. Miranda, elle, était pensive, tout comme sa 2nd personnalité. En effet, elles savaient toute deux qu'elles avaient des sentiments pour le japonais, mais il était impossible qu'elle se partage un corps pour l'aimer chacune leur tour. L'une d'entre elle devrait partir et céder la place, mais la décision de qui, était impossible à prendre. Le cœur commun des deux femmes se serra, aucune ne voulait céder son existence au profit de celle de l'autre....

* * *

**Ayé! fin du chapitre 6! On espère que ça vous a plu, le chapitre 7 sera celui du grand affrontement entre les deux Miranda, on ne vous en dit pas plus, c'est encore en court d'écriture ^^**

**Sinon, ben, rien d'autre à dire à part qu'on est contente d'avoir enfin posté ce chapitre qui a prit longtemps à sortir.**

**Aller, on vous dit bye bye et à la prochaine pour le prochain chapitre !!!**

**masaari et hell  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Coucou les gens! Bon on ne va pas vous embêter avec nos blablah, vu que ça fait un bail que ce chapitre traîne.... bien nous voici pour le chapitre 7!

* * *

**

C'était un fait, la poisse poursuivait Miranda, et ce qu'elle soit dominée par sa personnalité provocante ou non. C'était d'autant plus vrai que, sans savoir comment, l'allemande se retrouvait coincée au milieu des "sirènes" qui tourmentaient la ville dans laquelle elle et son équipe étaient en mission. Elle ne savait pas comment elle allait s'en sortir... elle était prise au piège, une autre femme, ayant servit de proie aux sirènes quelques minutes plus tôt, gisait sur le sol, dans le même état que les victimes précédentes. Les ombres se rapprochaient dangereusement, et comme la première fois qu'elle y avait du y faire face, son corps se faisait lourd et sa vision se troublait...Kanda et Lavi lui semblaient tellement loin...

Mais reprenant les évènements là où ils ont commencé.....

Après leurs ébats passionnés, Miranda et Kanda étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre. La lumière éclairait à nouveau l'extérieur, cependant les deux amants ne semblaient pas s'en soucier. C'est alors que des voix se firent entendre à l'extérieur de la pièce: il s'agissait évidemment de celles de Lavi et de Timoty. Les deux collègues se redressèrent en même temps et précipitamment. Les voix se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Miranda posa alors sa main sur l'épaule du japonais, se disant que s'ils ne faisaient aucun bruit, leurs deux amis s'en iraient les chercher ailleurs, car logiquement, personne ne se risquerait à entrer dans la chambre de Kanda, et c'était précisément là où les amants se trouvaient.

Leurs vêtements étant loin du lit - ils s'en étaient débarrassé assez rapidement - le moindre pas ferait bruyamment grincer le parquet.

_"C'est quoi le problème ?" _commença alors la voix de la Miranda sûre d'elle

"Le problème c'est que s'ils nous trouvent on va avoir des ennuis..." pensa l'allemande pour elle-même.

_"Ce sont des potes, ils ne vont pas vous balancer, non ?_" continua la sulfureuse personnalité

"Ce sont peut-être des amis mais..."

"Oï..." interrompit alors Kanda

-h-huh? fit la jeune femme en se retournant vers le jeune homme.

-...

-Kanda-kun, tu m'as parlé ? Interrogea-t-elle, incertaine.

-tch... lâcha le kendoka en rougissant et en détournant le regard.

-Kanda-kun ? appela encore un fois la jeune allemande.

Voyant que le jeune homme n'allait pas se décider à parler, elle serra légèrement la couverture qui tenait entre ses mains et prenant un forte respiration, elle se pelotonna contre Kanda. Ce dernier se sentit rougir encore plus, mais ne broncha pas. Il en profita même pour se pelotonner à son tour un peu plus contre la jeune femme.

-Kanda-kun ...?

-...mmh..?

-Qu'allons-nous faire ?

- De quoi tu parles ?

-Je veux dire...quand nous serons revenus à la Congrégation ? Une relation... Ce genre de chose... c'est interdit...

-Je sais...

Bien sûr qu'il le savait, il le savait tout aussi bien qu'elle. Et il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui allait se passer...Il ne savaient pas ce qu'ils allaient faire...Il ne voulait pas y penser. Étrangement, tut ce qu'il voulait faire était profiter un peu, juste un peu, du temps qu'il passait avec elle, de sa chaleur, de son odeur si apaisante. Il souhaitait simplement...

"Kanda, tu sais où est Miran... M-Miranda ?!" fit Timoty en ouvrant la porte soudainement, surprenant les deux amants dans ce moment rare de tendresse.

Et ainsi, après ce moment d'embarras, les deux exorcistes s'habillèrent, et Miranda s'en alla dans sa chambre, suivit de Timoty, pendant que Kanda était dans sa chambre, en compagnie de Lavi. Nous revenons donc à la situation décrite plus tôt...

Chambre de Kanda:

Les deux jeunes hommes étaient dans la chambre depuis un certain temps, mais aucun mot n'avait été dit. Lavi, oppressé par ce silence finit par entamer la discussion. Du moins il essaya, parce que, sérieusement, après ce qu'il avait vu, il ne savait pas quoi dire qui ne ressemblerait pas à une agression. Mais il parla malgré tout, en voyant que son collègue japonais était sur le point de sortir:

-Yuu attends, on doit parler.

-tch. Il n'y a rien à dire.

-Comment ça rien à dire ?! Tu te rends compte de la situation dans laquelle tu es ?

Le kendoka leva les yeux au ciel, comme pour témoigner son manque évident d'intérêt pour ce que disait le jeune bookman. Ce stupide lapin le pensait-il aussi irresponsable ?

-Combien ? Reprit le roux

- Mmmm?

-ça fait combien de fois que ça arrive ?

Innocemment, Lavi espérait que Kanda lui réponde sincèrement, mais bien sûr, c'était une espérance naïve et sans fondement. Après tout, il s'agit de Kanda.

-tch.

-Yuu, un baiser, c'est quelque chose qui peut s'oublier, mais **ça**, c'est-c'est...

-Si tu veux mon avis, tu t'occupes un peut trop de ce qui ne te concerne pas.

-hein ?

-J'ai fait une erreur, c'est tout, ce sont des choses qui arrivent...

-Des choses qui arrivent ?! Trébucher, et casser une assiette, ça ce sont des choses qui arrivent, se faire blesser lors d'une mission, ça c'est une chose qui arrive, mais coucher avec une collègue en sachant que c'est interdit ça ne l'est pas!... Tu veux mon avis ?

-Non.

-M'en fout, je te le donne quand même.

-...

-Tu devrais arrêter tant que c'est possible.

"Saaaaans blague..." se moqua mentalement le japonais.

Et juste au moment où il s'apprêtait à sortit une réplique cinglante, les lumières s'éteignirent. Lavi, afficha un air pensif, avant de se retourner vers son ami:

-Bon, Yuu, on a pas le temps pour ça, pour l'instant ce qui compte c'est Miranda, où est-elle ?

-Dans sa chambre, j'imagine.

-Parfait qu'elle y reste, c'est plus prudent pour le moment.

-Explique.

-Les victimes des sirènes ressemblent toutes à Miranda, tu l'auras toi-même remarqué.

-Les ?

-Oui, un autre corps a été trouvé pendant que vous...enfin bref! Il faut que Miranda reste dans sa chambre. Elle est avec Timoty pour la protéger, en attendant, nous, on va s'occuper de ces choses.

Sans plus de discours, le jeune bookman se dirigea vers la porte et sortit de la chambre de Kanda pour se diriger vers celle de Miranda. La porte était fermée, et à cause de l'arrivée des sirènes, les lieux étaient silencieux et sombres. Le roux frappa et attendit. Mais aucune réponse ne se fit entendre. Il ouvrit , mais la pièce était vide. L'angoisse s'empara alors de lui et il se précipita au rez-de-chaussé. C'est là qu'il trouva Timoty, l'enfant, paniqué, était à leur recherche.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ?! Je vous attendais! Interrogea l'enfant

-Timoty, où est Miranda ?

-C'est pour ça que je vous cherchais, une autre femme était en train de se faire agresser à l'extérieur, et Miranda y est allé!

-Tu l'as laissé y allé toute seule ?!

-Elle est sortie sans que je puisse y faire quoi que ce soit...

-Le plus important pour le moment c'est de la retrouver. Allons-y!

Ceci dit, les trois exorcistes sortirent et se mirent à la recherche de leur collègue allemande. Cette dernière ne fut pas très difficile à trouver, une gigantesque ombre noir se faisant voir à quelques mètres, et des chants énigmatiques se faisant entendre. La voix de Miranda interpella les trois garçons qui se précipitèrent vers l'ombre.

Miranda quant à elle se trouvait encerclée. Une autre femme, lui ressemblant étrangement, était prise au pièce à ses côtés. Les deux jeunes femmes reculèrent, se retrouvant bientôt dans un cul de sac. L'angoisse et la peur de Miranda s'amplifia. Comment avait-elle pu agir aussi stupidement ? Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle n'était pas de taille, son innocence ne lui serait d'aucune utilité dans une situation pareille. Et elle s'était bêtement jetée dans la gueule du loup sans penser aux conséquences...

C'est ainsi que nous nous retrouvons à la situation décrite plus tôt...

Miranda état en danger, et ses trois collègues étaient encore trop loin pour pouvoir lui venir en aide...

Une forme s'extirpa de la masse sombre qui les tenait encerclées. Cette forme s'approcha de la femme qui se trouvait aux côtés de Miranda, et les chants s'intensifièrent lorsque le contact se fit entre la femme et l'ombre. La jeune exorciste se sentit tomber dans l'inconscience, son corps devenant lourd, et son esprit, confus. Elle tomba à genou, posant ses mains sur le sol afin de ne pas s'effondrer complètement. L'allemande se tourna faiblement vers la femme et vit quelque chose, comme une épaisse fumée, se dégager d'elle, et se faire absorber par l'ombre. Lorsque cette fumée fut entièrement absorbée, le corps de la femme tomba à terre. La forme s'éloigna du corps inanimé et le reste de la masse d'ombre s'y rua, la submergeant complètement. Une fois dégagé, le corps termina dans le même état que celui des précédentes victimes. Et il était clair que si elle ne faisait rien, l'allemande subirait le même sort...

Elle était à deux doigts de perdre complètement conscience, quand la voix de Lavi se fit entendre, l'appelant, faisant échos à celle de Timoty. Elle ne parvenait pas à les distinguer à travers la masse obscure, et le voile qui se formait devant ses yeux.

_Fais quelque chose! _

-J...Je ne peux pas...bouger...

_C'est bien jolie tout ça mais on va y passer si tu ne fais rien_!

-Je...

Miranda sentit soudainement son corps se soulever, la forme d'ombre se tenant devant elle. Une espèce de gueule se forma dans la masse, et s'ouvrit. L'allemande eut alors l'impression d'étouffer. Une sensation d'oppression la submergeant...sa vision s'obscurcit, son corps s'engourdissait et tout ses sens semblaient diminuer...Elle voyait cette épaisse fumée la quitter pour être absorbée par l'ombre. Ses yeux se fermèrent, et elle tomba à terre....

Pendant que le reste de la masse sombre se traînait en direction du corps de Miranda, une lumière apparut, et un serpent de feu se frailla un chemin et créa un écart entre elles. Il s'agissait bien sûr du sceau de feu de Lavi, qui se dirigeait vers le lieu de l'incident, en compagnie de Kanda et Timoty. Un espace permit aux trois garçons de rejoindre leur collègue. Le jeune bookman saisit la jeune femme et l'appela, dans l'espoir qu'elle ouvre les yeux, sans succès. Timoty commençait à paniquer, appelant la jeune femme lui aussi. Kanda, bien que silencieux, ne pouvait quitter le jeune femme des yeux, inquiet....

_Hey...Miss coincée..._

"H-huh..."

_Il semble que j'ai perdue cette fois. Remarque, c'est p't'ètre pas si mal..._

"Tu as perdu..? A-attends, je ne comprends pas."

_Toujours aussi lente, hein...aller, à charge de revanche..._

"Q-quoi..?"

_Fais-moi plaisir..amuses-toi bien..._

....Miranda....

....Miranda....

...Ouvre les yeux...hey...

La jeune femme ouvrit difficilement les yeux au son de cette voix si familière. Son corps étai engourdit, et même si elle ouvrait les yeux, elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir bouger...Sa vision était flou, mais elle reconnu malgré tout Lavi et Timoty, penchés au dessus-d'elle, l'air inquiets.

-L-Lavi-kun...?

-Miranda, est-ce que tu vas bien?

-J-je...mon corps ne veux pas...bouger...

-C'est pas grave, t'en fais pas. Tient le coup, ok ?

-Et la femme...?

Le regard du roux se posa sur la femme en question, et il grimaça en voyant l'état dans lequel il était. Son attention se reposa sur les "sirènes" lorsque les chants et les ombres recommencèrent à affluer. Le jeune bookman, dégaina son maillet, mais ne put l'utiliser correctement avec Miranda dans les bras. Il s'avança rapidement vers son collègue japonais et lui mit la jeune femme dans les bras sans qu'il ne puisse protester.

-Désolé Yuu, occupe-toi d'elle.

Lavi déploya alors son sceau du feu sur la masse obscure, ce qui n'eut, comme plus tôt, que pour effet de dissiper les ombres. Après plusieurs tentatives, le jeune homme tenta une autre approche. Il usa donc de son sceau du paradis, qui fut plus efficace. Le roux se mit à sourire et déploya son attaque au maximum. Les chants se transformèrent en un cri strident, et une lumière aveuglante, provenant de l'attaque du roux, éclaira les lieux comme en plein jour...Le ciel commença à se dégager, et sous l'effet du soleil filtrant à travers les nuages, les ombres disparurent...

Le jour submergea alors la ville. Les habitants sortaient un à un, contemplant la lumière du jour pour la première fois depuis longtemps....

Entendant les cris de joie des citoyens, Miranda se sentit soulagée, mais toujours épuisée. Son regard se posa sur Kanda, ce dernier contemplait le ciel enfin illuminé par le soleil. La jeune femme se mit à sourir avant de laisser sa tête tomber sur le torse du jeune homme et de reperdre conscience...

* * *

Lorsqu'elle reprit ses esprits, Miranda se trouvait dans un train. Elle était appuyée contre quelque chose de chaud et d'agréable, et ne souhaitait pas encore se réveiller et quitter cette douce sensation. Le bruit d'une porte, vraisemblablement celle de leur compartiment, se fit entendre, et quelque minutes après, le son de la voix de Lavi.

-Alors ? commença le roux

-Elle continue à dormir. Répondit Timoty. Et concernant l'innocence ?

-Il n'y en avait pas, ce n'était qu'une représentation d'une malédiction ou un truc comme ça d'après les traqueurs qui sont venus vérifier, mais rien à voir avec ce qu'on cherche.

Le jeune homme soupira:

-Nous allons bientôt arrivé à la ville où nous sommes supposé prendre l'arche.

-oui...Tu as parlé à Kanda ?

-Oui...

-Et alors ?

-Tu connais Yuu, borné...il refuse de m'écouter...

En entendant ce nom, l'allemande se leva subitement, surprenant Timoty et Lavi:

-Miranda, tu te sens mieux ?

-O-oui, je vais bien, je...tenta de dire la jeune femme avant de retomber en arrière, prise de vertige.

-Tu ne devrais pas faire d'effort, repose-toi.

-Où est Kanda-kun ?

-Il est sortie, mais je ne crois pas que tu...

-Je dois lui parler...à propos de...

-Ne t'en fais pas...Nous n'en parlerons à personne...Vous êtes assez grands pour savoir ce que vous faites, mais réfléchissez bien...

-Je...Merci...mais je dois le voir...

Ainsi, Miranda se leva et se dirigea vers la porte du compartiment, et sortit, se mettant à la recherche du kendoka. Elle trouva dans l'un des wagons, assis et observant le paysage qui défilait à travers la fenêtre. La jeune femme se mit à ralentir, plus vraiment certaine de ce qu'elle allait faire. Avait-elle vraiment le droit de remettre cette histoire sur le tapis ? Après tout, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que ce qui s'était passé dans cette ville n'y reste pas...Elle voulut alors rebrousser chemin, mais la voix du jeune homme l'interpella: "Oï...Où tu vas ?". L'allemande se figea littéralement. Puis, prenant une profonde respiration, elle alla faire face à son collègue japonais. Ce dernier la regarda même pas lorsqu'elle s'installa à côté de lui. Un lourd silence régna pendant un certain temps, quand la jeune femme brisa le silence:

-Kanda-kun...

-...

-Ecoute, je...

-Tais-toi un peu...

-h-huh...

-J'ai besoin de silence...pour réfléchir...

-oh...d'accord...

La jeune femme se tut donc, mais elle était anxieuse, serrant les poings sur ses jambes. Malgré ce qu'ils avaient partagé durant cette mission, l'allemande ne savait toujours rien de son collègue. Comment il réagissait, ce qu'il pensait, ce qu'il ressentait...Elle ne le savait pas. Et cela la frustrait.

-Je ne te comprends pas. Lâcha soudainement le kendoka.

-..?

-J'ai médité, réfléchit pendant des heures, mais je ne peux toujours pas te cerner.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers son interlocutrice, plongeant son regard dans le sien, ce qui la fit rougir violemment.

-Kanda-kun...Il faut que l'on parle de ce qui s'est passé...

-Il n'y a rien à dire...

-Je...je ne suis pas d'accord...

le japonais resta muet,mais afficha un sourire en coin.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise?

-J-je ne sais pas...je pense qu'on doit parler, c'est tout.

La voix de Miranda tremblait légèrement, elle avait détourné son regard, fuyant celui de Kanda. La main de Kanda se posa alors sur la joue de l'allemande, avant qu'il ne ré ancre son regard dans celui de sa collègue, et s'approche de cette dernière au point que leurs lèvres ne se frôlent.

-K-Kanda-kun...

-Je t'ai dit qu'il n'y avait rien à dire...

Puis il embrassa la jeune femme....

* * *

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent aux portes de la Congrégation, les quatre personnes furent accueillis par Allen, Lenalee, Reever et Marie, de nombreuses fioles dans les mains, prêts à "soigner" Miranda. Mais ils comprirent très vite que la jeune femme était guérie. Et depuis son retour, Miranda restait loin du bureau de Komui, dès qu'on l'avertissait de la baisse de régime au niveau des missions, signale du commencement des siennes de l'intendant.

Après avoir passé quelques examens à l'infirmerie, l'allemande se dirigea vers sa chambre, lorsqu'une main saisit la sienne et l'attira dans une chambre qui n'était autre que celle de Kanda. Le jeune homme ferma rapidement la porte et commença à embrasser son aînée. Passant ses mains sous les vêtements de cette dernière, il quitta ses lèvres pour passer à son cou.

-K-Kanda-kun...

-chut...

Le jeune homme continuait à couvrir sa partenaire de caresse et de baiser, tandis que celle-ci tentait, faiblement, de se débattre, sans pour autant être elle-même convaincu par ses tentatives. Chacun des passages des mains du endoka sur une partie sensible de son corps lui arrachait un soupir presque suppliant, prônant qu'elle devait s'arrêter, mais désirant tellement plus...Bientôt les amants se retrouvèrent sur le lit, leurs vêtements gisant sur le sol, l'échos de leurs soupirs résonnant dans la chambre....

La jeune femme brisa le baiser qui l'unissait à Kanda et contempla le jeune homme, se rappelant de ce qu'ils s'étaient dit dans le trains...

_" -Kanda-kun, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire une fois revenus ?_

_-On s'en fiche..._

_-Mais, et aux yeux de l'ordre..._

_-Ce que pense l'ordre m'importe peu..._

_-Kanda-kun..._

_-Tout ce qui m'importe...c'est toi...et rien d'autre..."_

Elle passa ses mains dans la longue chevelure de son cadet, et déposa un baiser sur son front, ce qui surpris quelque peu ce dernier. Le kendoka scella de nouveau leurs lèvres, amplifiant son étreinte, comme si le simple fait de la lâcher la ferait disparaitre de sa vie... Peu lui importait ce que pensait la Congrégation et ses commanditaires...Ils lui avaient enlevé déjà tellement de choses...il refusait de les voir la lui enlever elle...

Ils ne renonceraient pas l'un à l'autre...

peut importait qu'ils doivent garder leur relation secrète...

Ils ne se souciaient ni de ce que pensait l'Ordre, le central, ou le Vatican lui-même...

Ils avaient les cartes...le jeu pouvait commencer...

C'était à qui de eux ou de la Congrégation gagnerait la partie...

* * *

**Voilà! Après plusieurs semaines, c'est la fin de cette fic, on remercie tout ceux qui auront lu jusqu'au bout ^^**

**Bon ben, on a pas trop grand chose à dire donc, on vous laisse, en vous disant à la prochaine ^^**

**masaari et hell \(^u^)/ d(^o^)b  
**


End file.
